Sucked into the Smash Universe
by Kooper The Koopa
Summary: Master Hand and the Smashers are in trouble. A dark being has rose from the depths of Sub-Space and threatened to consume everyone and everything in darkness. Master Hand needs the aid of 4 otherworldly heroes to rescue all the Smashers and restore peace to the world before its destroyed. Rated T for Language and Minor Gore. Chapter 5 has been fixed.
1. An Eventful Day

(A/N: Hey Everyone! Its your favorite blue shelled Koopa, Kooper, here and I welcome you to my 2nd Fanfic: Sucked into the Smash Universe! I believe that this will be an interesting story as ill be inserting myself and a couple of my friends in this story. (who ill introduce throughout the story) Also to anyone who is still reading my first fanfic, Don't worry. it isn't discontinued, it's taking a bit longer to write since I'm trying something new that a reviewer suggested. Its probably going to take a while before i get it done. So to keep you (and me) from dying from waiting, I give you the first chapter of "SSU"!

* * *

_Have you ever wonder what it would be like to jump into a video game? To be in your favorite character's footsteps and experience their adventure first-hand? I was one of those kids, the ones that always had problems keeping fiction from spilling into reality. I had always imagined what it would be like to jump high like Mario, to run fast like Sonic or to have Kirby's ability to copy anything that he swallowed. As always, I believed these would stay as dreams. But after what had happened that day, it had proved a famous saying:_

_Nothing is impossible..._

* * *

Chapter 1: An Eventful Day

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The sound of my alarm clock forced my hand to lazily tap the dresser that my alarm was perched on. After a minute of mindless tapping and knocking various objects over, I managed to finally smack the snooze button on my alarm clock, halting the obnoxious beeping sound. Groaning, I rolled out of my bed and flopped on to the ground, waking me up instantly. I got up and looked around my room. My room was an average sized bedroom with my bed being on the far left of it with another bed on the far right, just for when if I had a guest over. Near the front of the room was a plasma screen TV, perched on top of a TV stand with a opening in the front to store stuff. And in it was where i would place my glorious gaming systems. I had the Playstation 3 out since most of my single player games was for it, and i haven't invited anyone over for a while. The rest of my gaming systems were in the closet located to the left of my TV and in a bin i had found when i was cleaning the attic at one point. Anyway, I got up and dragged my feet into the closet and closed the door slightly, to hide from potential embarrassment from my parents if they were to walk in as i only had a pair of boxers on at the moment. After a few minutes, I had finally acquired a descent outfit which consisted of a red Polo shirt with white stripes traveling horizontally across my shirt, a pair of blue jeans and to finish my outfit was my trademark gray hoody, which i never left the house without. I then proceeded to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I was a black teen, 16 years old with a baby like face, as my friends had called it, and had very short black hair. I spent five minutes cleaning my face and doing other bathroom things before trotting downstairs into the kitchen to grab a quick snack for the road and snag my backpack, which was heavy as I carried around many objects in the bag. Everyone else couldn't pick up my bag, but they was astonish to see me pick it up easily with one hand and sling it on my back with no problem. After shouting goodbye to my grandma, who responded back with the same thing, I rushed out the door and ran for the bus that was waiting outside.

On the bus, things were the same as they were every morning; people falling asleep and doing homework that they refused to do the past night before. I sighed as I slumped into my seat and wondered what mind-numbing lessons the teachers had in store for us at school. After 30 minutes, the bus had pulled up to our school and the bus driver had to call us, since everyone was either asleep or busy at the moment, to get off the bus. I walked off the bus and strolled into the front door of my high school. As soon as I opened the door, I was greeted by a crushing bear hug from one of my friends, Dylan. Dylan was a tall, slightly burly, mixed kid that I had known for about 7 years. He was known for his random outbursts and general craziness, kinda like Ed from that show I used to watch before it stopped coming on. He was wearing a black "Of Mice And Men" T-shirt and black jeans. As his shirt implied, he was into heavy metal, something which I disliked heavily but i never judged him or my other friends who were also into bands like that.

"Hi KT!" Dylan greeted me after he released my neck as that was what he could reach on me without bending down.

"Hi Dylan..." I said, massaging my neck. "Whats up?"

He shrugged, "Nothing really... Just hanging out here until school starts."

"Ahh. Well is anyone else here yet?" I questioned him, referring to the other 2 people who were apart of our group. He shook his head in response.

"Well lets head to the band room and wait for them." I said as I started walking towards the stairs, Dylan close behind.

When we reached the Band room, I saw that a few kids sitting in there but our usual spot was open as always, so we strolled over there and plopped down next in an area with cubbyholes where people could place their instruments. We were where my instrument was, along with the other low brass instruments.

"So," I started, leaning on my Baritone case causally, "What are you planing to do after school today?"

Dylan, who was sitting Indian style on the floor across from me, just shrugged in response.

"Me either." I admitted, sighing. "maybe the other guys will have an idea of what to do."

"To do what?" Me and Dylan turned our heads to the owner of the voice. It was our other friend, Austin. Austin was 3rd person in our group and was also the youngest. Austin was white, slightly built, and had a full goatee on his face, making him look older than he actually was. Today he was wearing a plaid shirt with blue, dark blue and red on it and regular blue jeans. He plopped down next to Dylan, who gave him a bone-crushing hug as well.

"Dylan.. Need... Air..." Austin managed to say due to the lack of air his lungs was receiving. Dylan chuckled then released Austin, who caught his breath.

"Dylan, you are going to kill some one if you keep doing that." Austin said.

"So?" was Dylan's reply, making me and Austin facepalm in response. "My mom always said to kill them with kindness."

"I don't think she actually meant to kill them..." Austin deadpanned.

"I don't care."

"You should. Because if you kill me, ill haunt your ass as long as you'll live." I playfully threatened, Austin snickering in the background.

He was about to smack me with his long arms but he stopped to say "Hi Jordan!" I whirled around to look. Sure enough, Jordan was standing there looking at Dylan like he had lost his mind, and he was right too. Jordan was the last member of our group and was the oldest. (I was the third oldest as Dylan had me by a couple of months) Jordan was white, slightly taller than me and Austin and was noticeably... round. While Jordan looked threatening, he was a big softy once you got to know him. Jordan was wearing a black T-shirt with a skull smoking a cigarette and camo shorts. He also had a Harley Davis jacket.

"Hey guys" He said.

"Sup Big Guy" "Hi Stay Puff" "Hey Jordo" We all greeted with our own nicknames for him. Jordan glared at Dylan before sitting down next to me.

"So," He started, looking at me, "anything special planned today?"

I sighed, "I was hoping you or Austin had any ideas."

"None that come to mind..." Jordan trailed off as he started thinking.

"Me either..." Austin mumbled.

Dylan must have had an idea because he was shaking me vigorously in order to get my attention.

"What! WHAT!" I yelled out loud, smacking his hand away.

"you know..." Dylan started, making me raise my eyebrow in confusion. "I've never been to your house before.."

"Neither have I..." "Same here" The other two mumbled softly.

"So?" I asked, still not getting what he was implying. Dylan had a bored look on his face.

"I thought you was the smart one! Figure it out!" Dylan spat out. Frowning, I thought for a second.

"Well... do you want to come over then?... I guess?" I asked questionably. Dylan's face brighten as he, yet again, hugged me very tightly and said, "Yes!" I yelled in agony before he dropped me.

"ugh..." I groaned as I laid on the ground face first. I felt Jordan wrap one of his tree trunk arms around me and hoisted me on his shoulders. Sometimes it bothered me deeply how people could easily pick me up like this, but I disregarded the thought as Jordan, along with Austin and Dylan following us, walked out the band room and went to our first period.

* * *

_After 7 hours of school..._

* * *

The bell for dismissal finally rung, making my fellow classmates cheer slightly as we all flocked out towards the hallway. I went to the front door and went to the side to wait for my friends. Sure enough, I saw them walking up to me. I met them halfway so we could plan what to do.

"OK. So during lunch, I called my grandma and she says y'all can stay for the weekend." I told them. Everyone cheered.

"my mom said she has no problem with it." Austin informed us.

"Same with my mom, she said you're a safe person to be with." Dylan admitted.

"Gee, I wonder why? Oh that's right, Because I keep you from endangering your life all the time!" I said sarcastically, ignoring the sign Dylan flashed me. The thing about Dylan was that bad things always happened to him and I (or one of the guys) would have to save him many times.

"Do I even have to say it? My mom loves you." Jordan bluntly stated. If my face wasn't dark, they would have seen me blush slightly. Clearing my throat to cover my embarrassment, I ushered everyone to the bus, where we got on and sat down in the first two seats. Austin and Dylan shared a seat while I had to share a seat with Jordan, who barely fitted in a seat by himself. Needless to say, I was being crushed to the wall of the bus.

"How are you doing back there?" Jordan asked me as he looked back as best as he could, a smug grin on this face. I responded by landing a swift elbow to his side, earning a grunt in response. "_Fatass_" I thought to myself.

"So Kimani," Austin called over to me, "what can we do once we get over to your house?"

I muttered something, but Jordan's body muffled the sound.

"He said that we can play his games when we get there." Jordan translated.

Dylan pushed Austin back to the wall, who started curing Dylan out in Italian, (Austin was half Italian and i understood a handful of it) then asked, "Do you have _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ ?"

"He said yeah." Jordan said after hearing my muffled answer. We spent the rest of the bus ride chatting. (Jordan was on translating duty since I couldn't talk at the moment) The bus finally pulled up to our stop and we exited the bus.

I gasped as I got off, "Thank god." Jordan patted me on the back, almost knocking me over.

"At least you wouldn't leave me standing on the bus." Jordan said.

"Yeah, your lucky im such a good person..." I responded, rolling my eyes. It was true, no one else would have gave him a seat. We walked towards my house. After I unlocked the front door, We went inside where I proceeded to call my grandmother to see if she was home. I didn't get an answer so I guess she stepped out for a moment.

"Well, this is my house." I said, raising my arms in the air.

All of them said, "Whoa."

Jordan said "I didn't think your house was this big..."

I shrugged then said," Yeah, Me, my grandmother, mom and a bunch of my cousins helped build it."

After they got over their initial shock, we went upstairs to my room.

"Err... No offense Kimani... but its kinda small for the 4 of us..." Austin trailed off, after he saw the size of my room.

"I know that!" I said defensively, "We just came upstairs so I could grab the games." It was then Dylan's turn to ask me a question.

"So where are we going then?"

"The basement." Everyone looked at me. "just wait and see."

When we went downstairs to the basement, everyone's face except for mines and Jordan's (His basement was sorta like this as well) jaw dropped as they saw my basement. My basement was the size of a typical living room. With a couch capable of fitting 4 people on it, 3 with Jordan being one, a recliner to the left of it and a rocking chair, which I had thought was weird, and a 32' Plasma screen, it was the ideal place for us to hang out.

"This...is...AWESOME!" Dylan squealed in excitement, making everyone cover their ears.

"Dibs" Me and Austin shouted as we dove to the couch. Jordan shoved Dylan out the way and sat in between me and Austin, making us fall into him when the couch cushion dipped towards him. Dylan, after smacking Jordan in the head, just plopped into the recliner. I got up and hooked up the Wii up to the TV. I then pulled out 4 Wii controllers out of my jacket , each of them a different color. I already had dibs on the red one as red was my favorite color. Jordan reached for the black one, but Dylan snagged it before him, making him growl. He then looked at the other two and chose the blue one. Austin was left with the green one which he happily took. We turned towards the TV as its displayed the title screen. I went through all the menus until it showed the character selection screen.

"All right Dyl," I said, using his nickname I made for him, "lets see how good you are."

"Bring it." Dylan said as he picked Captain Falcon. I winced slightly. While his Falcon Punch was slow as hell, his knee was just as deadly which was hard to dodge at moments.

"Hmm.." I pondered as I though who could counter Cap. I decided to go with Mario just for the heck of it.

"That doesn't surprise me..." Jordan said as he picked Bowser, which everyone saw coming as our facial expressions showed it. He smashed me and Austin in the chest, since he could reach us, as he got our inside joke.

" *koff* ow..." Austin moaned in pain as he chose Diddy, who was his favorite character. Since we had all our characters, I chose the stage, _Final Destination_ ,and the game was started.

* * *

Somewhere unknown...

"I don't know what to do.." A figure said dejectedly. It seem to be floating. Another figure floated next to him and put what had seem like a giant index finger on the first person...or thing.

"Don't worry brother," the second figure said in a slightly insane voice, "we will find the chosen ones."

"I hope your right, Crazy" The figure said before an alarm went off.

"Master," The figure known as Crazy said, "It seems there are more humans playing." Master sighed as he floated towards the giant screen. When the light from the screen flashed on him, you could see him as a giant white glove. This was Master Hand, Master of the Smash Universe. (or something like that...) The other floating hand was his more insane brother, Crazy Hand. Master Hand was the one who made the Smash Tournament, A Tournament designed to pit Heroes from distant lands against each other. The first Smash Tournament, He was able to get 8 heroes to enter. The second one was better than the last one as they had at least twenty (I don't know the number that one had) heroes that time. Now its was around that time for the 3rd Annual Smash Tourney and this years was the biggest as 50 heroes (give or take) had signed up this year. But sadly, a dark power had risen from the depths of Subspace and took over the land. Master and Crazy, as well as the Smashers, had tried to stop it, but it used a special attack that left Master weakened and Crazy had to teleport his brother to safety. As for the Smashers, they were turned into trophies and scattered around the land. Master and Crazy couldn't lave the Smash Manson, where the Smashers lived for the time being, and search for them since the dark power could track their unique energy levels. Master had heard of the legend that told of four otherworldly heroes that could save them since they were harder to track. Master sighed again as he looked at the screen. The Mario player (Me) was starting out well as he dodged every one of Captain Falcon's attacks and countered with his own. The Captain Falcon player (Dylan) was launching a barrage of attacks towards Mario, making him dodge more than he intended to. The Cap. landed a devastating Falcon Kick to Mario's face, launching him off the stage. Mario fought back by using his cape to stall in the air, use F.L.U.D.D to push him closer to the edge before finally using his Super Jump Punch to snag the edge. He then dropped kicked Cap in the chest, knocking him away before Mario chased after him.

"Ahh. Clever." Master said.

"Meh. It was OK I guess. Not violent enough." Crazy said, making Master sweatdrop.

Crazy focused on Bowser and Diddy. Diddy (Austin) was abusing Bowser (Jordan) from the air as he kept pounding on him from above. The Bowser player seemed to have had enough because he started to viciously attack Diddy with a series of attacks ending with a powerful Headbutt, knocking Diddy out. (it was a Stock Battle and we had one life)

"Hmm.." Crazy said deviously, "I like that Bowser's style."

"Of course you do. Diddy was doing good too, using his dexterity to his advantage vs a powerhouse like Bowser." Master admired as he saw Bowser pound his way over to the other two and fried them with his Fire Breath. Mario drop kicked Bowser in the snout before Fire Punching Capt. in the face, ending him when he Meteor Smashed him down past the platform. Mario and Bowser charged at each other. Mario slid under Bowser, popping him up into the air before flip kicking him and smashing him down with a Meteor Smash. Bowser quickly got up and used his Whirling Fortress attack to knock away Mario before jumping over him and struck him with a Bowser Bomb attack, almost killing him. Mario did an Ukami to stop his momentum and ran towards Bowser. Bowser used his Fire Breath while Mario fought back with F.L.U.D.D. Mario's attack didn't do any damage but it pushed Bowser off the edge. Before Bowser could tuck in his shell to do his Whirling Fortress attack. Mario Head Stooled him, making him fall off and dying.

"..." "..." The two hands were speechless from that last maneuver.

"...They have to be the Chosen Ones, Brother." Crazy finally said, snapping Master out of his trance.

"Err.. yes. I think your right Crazy." Master nodded. (somehow)

"Well, shall we?" Crazy said, making a gun shape with his body...err hand

"Lets" Master said as he lined up with Crazy. The two beings charged up energy to their pointer fingers before firing a white beam at the screen.

* * *

Back in the real world

"YES!" I yelled as I danced around in victory. "Eat it Dylan and Jordan!" The two looked at each other before coming after me. I yelped then ran away, the two close after me. Austin face palmed before he saw the TV switch off. Confused, He went to turn it back on, but then the TV flashed a bright white light, blinding him for a second.

"GUYS!" Austin shouted, making Jordan and Dylan (I was tucked under Jordan's arm) come over. Austin pointed frantically at the TV. Jordan dropped me harshly on the ground before walking up to the TV, Dylan doing the same thing. I groaned as I got up.

"...What did you do?" I asked Austin, who shrugged in response. We all inched closer to the TV before it flashed again, this time sucking us in with us screaming the whole way.

* * *

(A/N: well that was the first chapter of SSU. Srry if it felt kinda slow-paced, but the next chapter will have a bit more action


	2. Odd Introductions

WATS UP VIEWERS! Kooper here with another chapter of SSU! I cant believe this story already has almost 50 views and its only a month and a half (give or take) old! This warms my heart that people are enjoying (I hope) my story, and speaking of heart... HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MY LOVELY READERS! 3 Any way thanks for the views guys and enjoy chapter 2 of SSU!

(P.S. To anyone reading My first fanfic, I think I might wait until I finish this story as I lost interest (as much as it kills me to say that)

* * *

Chapter 2: Odd Introductions

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"DAMN YOU GRAVITY!"

"MOTHER!"

"IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

All four of us screamed at the top of our lungs as we fell down in darkness. My life flashed before my eyes as I remembered when I was born to the many friends I had made over the years. "_Is this how it ends? From dying from a malfunctioning TV?"_ I thought to myself.

"Oh boy... I SEE GROUND!" Austin shouted as we all looked down. Sure enough, we was approaching groundfast. We all hugged as we started to scream again.

"CRAZY! NOW!" I heard an unknown voice shout out loud. Next thing I know a beam of white light hit me and my friends. It felt warm and energizing. After the beam hit us, we hit the ground...hard. I couldn't move my body as it was damaged from the massive fall damage we received. my friends passed out and I was slowly passing out. The only thing I saw was the silhouette of two hands before I passed out.

* * *

An unknown Location

"Sir. We have readings that an portal opened up recently!" A unknown figure said.

"A portal you say?" A voice that had a lot of authority within it. It must have been the captain as the grunt had called him "Sir.""It seems like my friends, Master and Crazy Hand are up to something."

"Should we go and attack now Sir?" The figure thought for a second before shaking his head " No, let them think they have a chance against me. It will be more enjoyable when I defeat them!"

"Sir yes Sir." The grunt said as he went back to his post.

"Yes Master Hand. Try to go against me. In the end you and your pathetic brother will be corrupted by the darkness! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Another unknown place (repetitive isn't it?)

I groaned as I woke up. I looked around and saw my friends in beds as well as me. The room we was in was a white room with a First-aid sign over the door.

"We must be in a clinic of some sort..." I mumbled to myself.

"That would be correct young one."

I whirled my head around in order to see a guy that seemed to be in his 20's wearing a white shirt with a white T-shirt underneath and was wearing white pants with white shoes. This is a guess...but i think his favorite color is white...

"Uhhh... Hi." I said awkwardly, waving before grabbing my arm in pain.

"You shouldn't move. While I was able to treat you and your friends wounds, your still not fully healed yet." He advised me.

"Oh. Thanks. By the way, where are we?"

"I'm afraid I cant tell you until your friends are awakened and fully healed. I must say, you awoken sooner than I thought." The man said as he sat down in a chair next to my bed.

"Yeah." I said, resting my head on my pillow. "I'm pretty ignorant to death." Another question popped in my head as I eyed Jordan who had gauze wrapped around his head.

"Err. Mr..."

"You may call Master." I gave him a weird look. "That will also be clarified when your friends wake up."

"Um... OK. _geez. Someones full of themselves..._"

"Ahh, but I'm not. And to answer your previous question, I carried you all here" I gave him another look. He sighed as he told me the same thing he said at least twice now. I decided to just hold off on my questions...and thoughts apparently, until we were all up.

* * *

15 Minutes Later

By this time, everyone had finally awoken and was sitting up in their beds.

"OK, we're awake. Now spill it, who are you and where are we?" I demanded. Ill admit that was a bit harsh but if you got sucked up into your TV, landed hard on your face in an unknown world and had met a random person that refused to tell you even basic information then you would be pissed off as well.

"I can see why your angry. now let me start from the top. As I told your friend, um.."

"Kimani." I informed. He gave me his "Name", it was only fair to give him mine.

"Right. Kimani. My name is Master." Like I did earlier, the other three gave him a quizzical look. "No, its not a self-claimed title, but its my given name. Now as for where you are. You are currently located in the Smash Universe." Everyone had their mouths opened in shock.

"So we are in the game then?" Dylan asked, rubbing his side that had gauze wrapped around it.

"Yes and No." Master told us. "While it is a game in your universe, this universe is indeed real."

Jordan had a guilty expression as he said, "So whenever we play the game... are we controlling the real heroes?" Master chuckled.

"Do not worry, they aren't the real heroes. merely Astral Projections or Clones, if you will." Jordan nodded.

"Now the reason you are here. While I wish it was for better reasons, Smash World is in danger of being destroyed by an unknown source of darkness."

"Is it Taboo again?" I said, gaining weird looks from my friends as well as a raised eyebrow from Master.

"We aren't entirely sure but thats a possibility, we haven't heard from Taboo for a while so I assumed he was defeated permanently."

"We?" Me and my friends said.

"Oh. How rude of me. I forgot to introduce my brother." He said as he got up and went to an intercom system. He pushed a button and spoke

into it.

"Crazy, our guests have awoken. Come in here and introduce yourself."

"_I'll be right there. _" Crazy said via the intercom.

"Just use the-" SMASH! "...door this time" Master face palmed. The person who just ran through the wall was a guy that looked a bit younger than Master; about 18 perhaps. He was wearing a red shirt with blue pants and black sneakers. I guess he didn't care what he wore.

"Hi brother!" He waved then looked at us. "Other people!"

"Dude... you just ran through a solid wall..." Austin said, flabbergasted.

"Oh, that? I do that on a daily basis. Sometimes even twice!" He said happily.

"Yes and it would be nice if you could USE THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Master yelled at Crazy, who just shrugged in response. I chuckled. I was starting to like Crazy.

"Anyway, I'm Crazy, Master's younger and more outgoing brother!" He greeted.

"Kimani" "Dylan" "Jordan" "Austin" We answered in response.

"Now back to the previous conversation, Taboo could be a prime suspect but as I said we are not sure." Master said, grabbing Crazy and sliding him out the way before walking towards the hole in the wall.

"Well that still doesn't explain why you need us." I pointed out, the other agreeing with me.

"Simple," He said as he snapped his fingers, making the wall rebuild itself, we wondered how he did that but kept our mouths shut. "The darkness can't track your energy signals."

"What about the Smashers?" Jordan asked. "Cant they help?" Master and Crazy gave each other uneasy looks.

"My friends got attacked and turned into trophies." Crazy said, tears forming in his eyes. Master patted him on his head.

"Crazy's right. We tried to fight it but it wiped us out with some move. It seem familiar, but it knocked me out, almost took out Crazy and turned the Smashers into trophies."

"Thats bad." Dylan summed it up.

"So how can we help if we don't know how this world work?" Austin asked.

"Well first..." He said as he snapped his fingers again, making us glow with a white light, healing us.

"I feel great!" I said as I jumped out of bed, the rest doing the same. (Dylan fell out the bed and Jordan climbed out)

"Now I'll teleport you to the training room." Master snapped his fingers again before we were warped to the training room.

* * *

Smash Manor- Training Room

We appeared in a room that looked like a Dojo as it had practice dummies, large logs with sticks poking out of it. It even had obstacles on the celling, probably for flying or agile Smashers.

"So whats first. We learn how to shoot Fireballs? OH Final Smash attack?" I asked as I punched the air.

"No." Master said flatly, making me sweatdrop...wait... sweatdrop?

"Kimani? What the heck is on your head?" Dylan asked, a question mark popping up above his head, startling him and Jordan, who was next to him.

Master and Crazy laughed at us. "Since you are in a different universe, different rules apply here. For instance, in the Smash Universe, everyone has anime effects."

"OK... Thats weird." I said, feeling another sweatdrop creeping down my face.

"Since we are on the rules of this universe, Ill tell you the things all Smashers can do here." Master said. "Crazy will demonstrate the rules as I explain them." We all nodded as Crazy stepped up to Master.

"Fire away brother! I'm ready when you are!" Crazy exclaimed. Master nodded.

"OK, Rule #1: All Smashers have the ability to Double Jump." Master said as Crazy jumped then pumped his feet in mid-air, giving him extra height.

"Uhh..." Jordan trailed off, "What about me. If you haven't noticed, I'm not the lightest guy here..."

"Weight has nothing to do with it. Everyone can D-Jump, as I call it. Even the heaviest Smashers can jump a good height. Just ask Bowser...when we find him.." Master said. Jordan nodded.

"Rule #2: All Smashers can summon a Shield to protect them from damage." Crazy brought his arms together in front of him in the shape of an X and a white bubble surrounded him.

"Some one punch him." Master instructed. I didn't want too since I liked Crazy, Dylan said his arm still hurt and Jordan looked the other way and started whistling. Austin sighed as he walked over and reared back his fist. He then punched Crazy as hard as he could. A clank sound rung from the shield as Austin stumbled back and Crazy's shield shrunk slightly.

"He he. That tickled!" Crazy laughed, making Austin frown then kick Crazy, making his shield break.

"As you noticed, You can block a certain amount of damage before you shield breaks. Remember that." Master said as he lightly slapped Crazy in the face, snapping him back into reality.

"Guh..." Crazy groaned. "Another thing. Your shield is powered by your mental ability. So if it breaks from too much damage or by holding it too long, then you'll be stunned for a while, leaving you vulnerable. it also leaves you with a splitting headache...ow..."

"Now the next rules apply to certain Smashers, so I wont tell you just yet." Master informed us. Then he dug into his pockets and held out Wii Remotes. "Here take theses." I grabbed the red one, Jordan the blue one, Austin went green and Dylan snagged the black one.

"What are these for?" Dylan asked, waving his around.

"This is how you will defend yourselves." Crazy told us.

"By lightly bonking people on the head?" Jordan asked skeptically, hitting Dylan on top of his head with the remote.

"No silly!" Crazy said, laughing at us. Then he looked at me "Kimani, Hold your Wii-mote out in both of your hands and say "Wii-mote Activate!""

"OK..." I said, glancing at everyone who was looking at me. I held the Wii-mote in both my hands as Master instructed me to do and shouted,

"Wii-mote Activate!" The Wii-mote flashed a red color before my hands and feet were surrounded by a red aura. The remote had attached to my chest and pulsed red. I looked at my hands and feet before looking at Master who seemed pleased.

"Well done! This proves you are one of the heroes that will expel the darkness from this land!" Master said.

"Kimani, your combat style is called "Fighter" Crazy told me. "You use your hands and feet to deliver fast combo attacks to anyone in your way. Also the name of your weapon, or aura in this case, is Firebrand"

"That... is... AWESOME!" I said, fist-pumping.

"Now all fighting styles have their own Special Attacks and Special Actions. Sadly, the darkness made some of the bad ass powers in the remotes become dormant." Crazy said, making me groan. " Don't worry. you all have one slightly bad ass Special Move and one Special Ability still inside. And if you find special Smash Shards, You can unlock new Powers and Abilitys" I sweatdropped.

"Kimani," Master started this time. "Your Special Attack is Power Strike. As the name implys, you can channel the power of Firebrand into your hands or feet for a powerful Punch or Kick attack in order to do more damage. As for your Special Ability, Its called Counter Strike. Whenever you block an attack, there is a chance that you can counter with a quick knee strike." I nodded.

Crazy walked over to Jordan. "OK Jordan, Hold your Wii-mote above your head with two hands and say "Wii-Mote Activate." Jordan held his Wii-mote as instructed and shouted "Wii-Mote Activate!" A light flashed above his Wii-Mote as a blue war hammer materialized in his hands.

"Woah." Jordan said as he swung the war hammer around a few times, almost taking my head off.

"HEY! Easy Big Guy!" I exclaimed, ducking under his hammer. He gave me a sheepish grin in response.

"So whats mine called?" Jordan said, resting his hammer on his shoulder.

Your style is called "Destroyer" Master said, "You use Typhoon, the name of your hammer, in order to smash mobs of enemies in your path."

"Hmm. Yep. That fits me." Jordan agreed.

"Now on to Special Attacks and Abilitys. Your Special Attack is Cyclone. You spin around with Typhoon and decimate anyone around you. As for your Special Ability, Its called Staggering Blow. Your attacks have a 1/5 chance to stun anyone you hit for a second." Crazy walked over to Austin and told him to hold his across his chest.

"Crazy, your forgetting something..." Master said as he had another green Wii-Mote.

"Oh right! Austin, your style requires two Wii-motes." Crazy said handing Austin his second controller. "Now for yours, hold your Wii-Motes across your chest in a X formation." Austin did as told, " Now shout Wii-Motes activate."

"I got a good feeling I'm going to enjoy mine. Ahem, Wii-Motes Activate!" Austin shouted as lights flashed above his remotes and made two green daggers appear in his hands. The one in his right hand was held normally while the one in his left hand was held backwards.

"Dual Wielding skillz!" Austin yelled in joy, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Err.. Anyway, Your style is called "Rouge" You use your Twin Daggers in order to slice enemies up to pieces." Master informed him. "Yours is a special class as you can use 2 styles." Me and Jordan pouted while Austin stuck his tongue out at us.

"So I can use theirs? Austin guessed, thumbing us.

"No. But you have a secondary style called "Bow Master," A style that allows you to take out enemies before they even spot you. Place the two daggers together so that the handles meet." Master instructed as Austin put his weapons together. They merged into a Long Bow.

"I'm better than you two!" Austin taunted, making me and Jordan agree to jump him later on today.

"Calm down there." Master said as he patted Austin on his shoulder. He must have heard our thoughts because he looked at us and shook his head slightly.

"Now the name of your weapons are Ebony and Ivory for the daggers and and the bows name is Venom." Austin sweatdropped.

"A little dark don't you think?" Austin said. Master shrugged.

"OK. For Special Attacks," Crazy began, "Yours is Triple Strike. With the daggers, you attack 3 times in rapid succession. With the bow you shoot 3 arrows quickly. And your Special Ability is Critical Hit. Your attacks have a 1/10 chance to do double damage. 1/5 if you hit them in the back."

"All right." Austin said before coming up with a question. "Wait a minute...Where do I get arrows?"

"You don't. You shoot arrows made by your sheer will power."

"So, If I think about arrows then I shoot arrows?"

"Pretty much!" Crazy said, a grin plastered on his face.

"But use too many and you'll mentally exhaust yourself." Master warned. "I say you can use 10 arrows before your mental energy needs to recharge."

"And last but certainly not least..." Master said as he walked over to Dylan. "Hold your Wii-Mote like they are goggles." Dylan looked confused

as he held it near his eyes. "Now shout Wii-Mote engage."

"Engage?" We all said in confusion.

"His requires a different phrase." He simply said.

"OK then. Wii-Mote Engage!" Dylan said as his Wii-Mote flashed black before he acquired black goggles on his eyes. Dylan looked confused.

"So I get stylish headgear?" He asked, moving the goggles to his forehead. Master chuckled.

"Now yours, my tall friend, is a special one that I've been working on my self. I call this style, "Dopplerganer." Dylan scratched his chin in confusion.

"Doppler-what?" He repeated.

"Its another word for..um.. a Copycat." I explained as best as I could.

"Correct." Master said. "Your style can copy other people's styles from Ally's to Foe's for 1 minute before it deactivates. I made it so I could try to use the enemies attacks against them. Try and scan Kimani with your Copycat Ability."

"How?" Dylan asked as he pulled the goggles on his eyes and looked at me. I shuttered from his gaze.

"Say Copycat." Master said. "Same with everyone else, just say your Special Attack, or in Dylan's case, Special Ability, and it will activate."

"Simple enough, Copycat!" Dylan shouted as a scanning beam hit me in the chest.

"Woah." I said as I looked at the beam on my chest. It felt like something was poking around in my head, bothering me slightly.

"Once the beam scans a target for 5 seconds, you will gain the persons weapons and can use their basic Special Attack. Also you gain a special article of clothing or any special thing about that person." Dylan nodded slightly before his goggles flashed and his hands and feet started glowing with a black aura and he was wearing my grey hoody.

"Dylan? Why did you steal my signature look?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged.

"So I can steal everyones powers?" Dylan asked Crazy.

"Of cou-" Master covered his mouth with duct tape by snapping his fingers.

"Actually, no you cant. I did my best but it can only copy some enemies and your friends. Elite monsters, Mini-bosses and Bosses cant be copied." Dylan frowned.

"So what now." I asked, deactivating my aura by tapping the Wii-Mote on my chest. Everyone else tapped their remote. (Or in Austin's case, remotes) Master put his hand on his chin.

"Maybe we should test how well you fight with your weapons." Crazy interrupted Master's train of thought as he tore the duct tape off his face. Me and my friends winced at how fast he yanked it off and didn't flinch. Who were these guys?

"Thats actually a good idea." Master admitted, making Crazy cheer. We all looked at each other.

"So its settled. We will have a small Smash Battle." Crazy announced. "By the way. Those blue squares on your Wii-Motes represent your health." We all looked at our remotes and saw 4 pulsing blue squares.

"Altogether, you have 100 units of Hp. Each square is 25 units of Hp. When you take damage, one dims slightly, it will regenerate if no damage is taken for a moment." Master informed. "But if the square turns completely dark, it can only be restored by a energy orb." He made an energy orb in his hand. It was a solid white orb that shun brightly.

"OK lets have as Smash Battle!" Crazy said... crazily as he snapped his fingers and teleported us to God-knows-where.

* * *

(A/N) Well thats it for the 2nd chapter of SSU. I hope your enjoying it as well as I am writing it! Now I'll be doing short bios at the end of chapters whenever a new character enters a chapter. And with that ON TO THE BIOS! TAKE IT AWAY MASTER HAND!

Master: "Gladly"

(due to safety reasons and to the fact that I'm paranoid, I will not post last names on people that are real.)

Name: Kimani

Age: 16

Species: Human/Male

Weapon/Style: Firebrand/CQC or Fighter

Bio: Kimani is a third oldest of the gang thats been sucked into our universe along with his 3 friends. He along with the others are portrayed as the heroes that can save the Smash Universe from the darkness! Kimani is a good spirited person who puts his friends and family first and will do anything to keep them safe. While hes usually a nice person, he can also lose his temper very quickly before calming down just as fast, mainly at Jordan. Don't get in his way as he is a stubborn person to take down! His friends seem to understand this very well as they have the bruises to prove it.

Name: Jordan

Age: 17

Species: Human/Male

Weapon/Style: Typhoon/Destroyer

Bio: Jordan is the oldest of the squad and the second hero of the prophesy to save the Smash Universe. Jordan is a fairly large guy as he dwarfs his other companions, but hes actually a very friendly guy. Jordan is known to get into many fights with Kimani as Kimani constantly argues with him for very simple things as well as being the only person that can restrain him if he gets too angry. Out of all the fights him and Kimani have fought, Jordan has won most of them by using his weight to his advantage, something Kimani keeps claiming as "Unfair and a fat move".

Name: Austin

Age: 16

Species: Human/Male

Weapon(s)/Style(s) Ebony and Ivory, Venom/ Rouge, Bow Master

Bio: Austin is the the youngest of the gang and at the same time, the oldest looking. Austin is the third hero of the prophecy destined to save the universe from the darkness. Austin is a nice guy, usually trying to make everyone laugh and does a very good job at it. Although, he has a hard time getting his mind "out of the gutter" at times and even has a signature look called... "Dat ass" look? I don't know what that is nor do I want to know...

Name: Dylan

Age: 17

Species: Human/Male

Weapon/Style: Depends on what he copied/Doppleganer

Bio: Dylan is the third oldest of the team and is the forth and last hero to save the Smash Universe. Dylan is the tallest of the group and is the most questionable person I've ever met...besides my brother Crazy that is. Dylan is known for shouting random things at unknown intervals, startling everyone who's not used to it; so virtually everyone. Even though he crazier then my brother, Dylan has a heart of gold and love to bearhug his friends, mainly Kimani. But from the look on Kimani's face, I'd say hes either mad or suffocating. Hard to tell...

Name: Master Hand

Age (True Form/ Human Form): Unknown/ 23

Species: Otherworldly Being/ Floating Hand

Titles: Master of the Smash Universe/ Final Boss of Classic Mode

Bio: Hey its me! I am Master Hand, Master of the Smash Universe and creator of the Smash Tournaments. I have made 3 tournaments so far and they have been going well... Except for this one. That fuc- um.. freaking darkness left me critically injured and took out the Smashers! *sighs* Anyway I am a floating Hand, well my true form at least, that normally appears whenever a Smasher has proved worthy of fighting me. I've only been beaten a total of three times. Once by Mario, then Link and finally by that blasted cocky hedgehog, Sonic. Since I don't want to freak out these new heroes, I've decided to use my powers to transform into a human. Ill show them my true form once they are used to our world.

Name: Crazy Hand

Age: (True Form/ Human Form) Unknown/ (Younger than Master Hand) 18

Species: Otherworldly Being/ Floating Hand

Title: Insane Second Boss

Bio: Crazy is my... unstable younger brother. He is a Floating Hand just like me but his powers are more destructive than mines making me look after him a lot. If a Smasher proves themselves again after defeating me then they have to fight me and my brother at the same time. No one has beaten us ti that yet but Mario and Link has come pretty close. Since I don't want to freak out the new heroes, I made him turn into a human for the time being and deactivated his powers for the time being, But he can still teleport and stuff so I still have to- (Explosion, Heroes scream) Ugh... There he goes again. CRAZY! STOP BEFORE YOU KILL THEM! (Run toward noise)

* * *

Ehh... Good luck Master. Any way, who do you think will win the mini-Smash Battle? Feel free to review and tell me your favorite person and who you think will win. And with that, see y'all next chapter in SSU!


	3. Smash Battle!

Chapter 3: Smash Battle!

When we flashed back into existence, we were located on a large stone bridge of some sort. There was a bunch of old looking buildings in the background as well as a castle of some sort (Bridge of Eldin)

"OK, My young heroes! Today we will have a Smash Battle!" Master said in a bold and loud tone. "The rules are simple; Knock your opponents out by reducing their Hp to zero! There will be Energy Orbs as well as a bunch of items at your disposal as well as a couple of stage hazards to keep you on your toes! Now, may the best Smasher win! Master then teleported off the stage along with Crazy, who waved before leaving.

"SMASHERS! ARE YOU READY!?" Crazy's voice boomed unbearably loud, making us cover our ears in pain.

"Crazy, turn down your mic..." I heard Master say in the background. I imagined Crazy sweatdropping.

"Better?" He asked. We all gave thumbs up before activating our weapons with our respective phrases.

"Now we start the battle in 3!" I clenched my fists in anticipation.

"2!" Jordan sneezed before eying me, making me sweatdrop from the evil look he gave me.

"1!" I saw Austin and Dylan face each other. Austin had his bow out, an arrow ready and aimed at his forehead while Dylan had his left hand on his goggles, aimed straight at him. I guess I was fighting Jordan to start... Damn it...

"START!" Crazy shouted as we all charged at our respective targets. I started by throwing a quick right hook at Jordan's face, but he brought Typhoon up and created a shield, blocking it and hitting me with the hilt of his hammer, winding me before smashing me in the face with a vicious swing of his hammer. I tumbled back a good distance before I came to a stop on my back.

"Ow... Jordan doesn't hold any punches... or swings.." I said to my self before I looked at my Hp. My first block of Hp was dimmed slightly. I sighed before I heard a war cry and saw Jordan charging at me, Typhoon above his head. I screamed as I rolled out the way, seconds before his hammer smashed where I just lied.

"Geez Jordan! A bit too much don't you think?!" I said as I sidestepped another overhead swing before chopping him in the throat. He gagged, then went flying as I roundhoused him in the chin.

"Nope!" He replied as he recovered in the air and smashed me back into the ground face first (I had jumped after him and anticipated smashing him back down by stomping on him), then to make matters worse, he landed straight on top of me, pinning me to the ground. It didn't hurt as much as it would have back on Earth, but it did make me shout in pain before Jordan got up after a few seconds and kicked me away from him. I didn't need to look at my Hp. I knew I lost one block of Hp from that physical assault.

"OOH! JORDAN LANDS A DEVASTATING COMBO ON KIMANI, TAKING OUT ONE OF HIS HP SQUARE THINGS!" I heard Crazy shout, making me frown, "CAN HE TURN THE TABLE ON JORDAN THE DESTROYER!?" Jordan The Destroyer? Oh brother...

"Thanks for that Crazy!" I shouted sarcastically, before I felt Dylan land on me. What was with people landing on me?

"Sup KT!" He greeted happly. I looked at his Hp. He had lost a square of Hp and his second one was dimmed slightly. Austin had 1 square off as well but his second one glowed brightly. Dylan currently had Austin's daggers, Ebony and Ivory, equipped and he also had Austin's facial hair on his face, creeping me out slightly.

"Hi Dylan.." I greeted, slightly out of breath as I shoved him off me. Dylan looked at my Hp and winced. I looked and shouted in surprise. I had lost 1 and my second one was barely visible. I didn't think he had did _too_ much damage to me.

"Geez dude. Your taking quite a beating aren't you?" I facepalmed.

"Don't remind me.." I said. "Jordan hits too hard..."

"And Austin is a quick little guy.." Dylan said quietly. Austin still heard him.

"I'M NOT SHORT! YOUR JUST TALL!" I heard Austin shout as he shot an arrow at Dylan. We ducked as it went over our heads and struck Jordan in the shoulder, making him screech in pain. He lost an Hp square since his passive made that attack do double damage and because his Hp didn't recover fast enough. I grinned.

"Thanks Austin!" He sweatdropped as Jordan gave us a threating look. If his look had a physical appearance, It would have big muscles, carry TWO war hammers and have a Russian accent. He charged at us, Typhoon at the ready. We all sweatdropped. He smashed through Me and Dylan, making us tumble away (we didn't take any damage mind you) before smacking Austin in the face his his hammer. Austin rolled with it before slashing Jordan in his arm with Ebony. (Ebony is always in his right hand and Ivory is in his left) Me and Dylan looked at each other before jumping away from each other. I guess we were fighting now. I still felt uneasy. Dylan was about to shoot me with an arrow before his goggles flashed and he lost Austin's weapons. I grinned as he sweatdropped. A green shell popped up right beside him. He gained a grin as he kicked it towards me. I was charging at him but I didn't see it so it tripped me and I fell on my face. Dylan took this time and shouted "Copycat!" He was aimed at Jordan's back so he scanned him and stoled his hammer and his shirt. When I peeled my face off the ground, I was greeted by Dylan holding a black war hammer and wearing a mischievous grin on his face. An anime vein popped on my forehead. I quickly got up and smacked Dylan hard in the face before dropkicking him in the gut then finally uppercutting him in the chin.

"If I see another hammer..." I mumbled to myself as Dylan got up, dazed. He lost his second Hp block. Before I charged at him again, the bridge started shaking. I fell over, Dylan kneeled on the ground and Jordan fell on Austin. We all looked to the left side of the bridge and saw the UGLIEST thing I've ever seen... well second ugliest as I saw Jordan in the morning once. (ZING! Cue Jordan hitting me in real life when he reads this) Anyway, This... Goblin creature was riding a hog and charging straight at us. Me and Dylan quickly scrambled out the way, but as for the other two, the hog slammed into the two making them roll many times before stopping. Jordan had 1 and a half squares of Hp left while Austin had 1 left. (Jordan had abused him like he had done to me earlier)

"Guh... The Smashers make this look easier.." Austin groaned. Jordan who was laying on top of him agreed. Austin shoved him off before crawling to his feet. An Assist trophy popped up at the right side of the bridge. We heard it as it made a thump when it hit the ground. We all looked at it before dashing at it, fighting the whole way. I was in the lead with Austin behind me, shooting arrows at me. Dylan copied Austin again and shot arrows as well while Jordan trailed behind Dylan, swinging Typhoon recklessly at Dylan's skull.

"Give up guys! That trophy is obviously mine!" I shouted over my shoulder, sidestepping a rouge arrow.

"No its not!" Austin shouted back, "I play Lacrosse. I'm used to this amount of running!"

"I do Track, I'm literally made for this!" Dylan stretched his legs and was neck and neck with Austin.

"Woah. How did you catch up so fast?" Austin asked.

"It pays having long legs." Dylan replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Its because he's part Orangutan..." I deadpanned. Dylan responded by shooting an arrow at me, hitting me in the shoulder. I grunted as I quickly yanked the arrow out, silently mouthing curse words to mask the pain. By now we had reached the trophy. I quickly grabbed it and before I could raise it up to activate it, Austin and Dylan rammed into me, making me drop it. And yet again, they fell on me, crushing me. Seriously, what was with these people and falling on me? Dylan got off the both of us and went to pick up the trophy, but Jordan slapped Dylan in the face then shoved him so that he fell on me and Austin again. Jordan picked up the trophy and raised it up, activating it and unleashing... Reseti... We all flinched. Before the mole even uttered a word, Jordan ripped him from the ground and threw him off the bridge.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS PUNK! NO RESETING!" He shouted before we heard a thud. Everyone sighed before getting up.

"Ok, we start in 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" I said as I sucker punched Jordan in the nose. Dylan kicked me in the back after he copied me. Austin poked Dylan with Ivory and Jordan slammed Typhoon on Austin's chest. We all staggered back before charging back into each other. This time I kicked Dylan in the knee, Dylan jabbed Austin in the back while he slashed Jordan using his Triple Strike attack and Jordan pounded me in the head with his fist. I growled before shouting "Power Strike!" and kicking Jordan hard in his arm, making him shout in pain. Everyone had 1 Hp left at this point. Jordan grabbed his arm in pain as he grinned, making a sweat drop appear on my face. Instantly, I knew what he was about to do. I quickly jumped on Dylan's head and was in the air as Jordan shouted "Cyclone!" Jordan spun around with Typhoon and smashed into Austin and Dylan many times, draining their Hp and making them faint. Jordan looked at both of them and had a guilty look on his face. I landed next to him and looked at them.

"I think you killed them..." I said bluntly, Jordan glaring at me.

"You didn't kill them." We heard Master say from above. "They are knocked out. When the match is over, all knocked out heroes and everyone's Hp will be restored to the max." We both nodded before turning to each other weapons ready. Jordan ran towards me and swung his hammer at me. I called my shield and blocked it, then quickly knee-ed him in the gut, curtsy of my passive skill. Jordan retaliated by grabbing the front of my shirt, throwing me up into the air and swung his hammer like a baseball bat and striking me in the gut, sending me flying away. I quickly recovered in the air and skidded along the ground when I landed before charging at Jordan again, him doing the same. We both swung our weapons at each other. I landed a Power Punch in Jordan's nose (again) while the head of his hammer was lodged in my gut. We stood for a few seconds, staring at each other before passing out from the lack of Hp.

* * *

Smash Manor- Training room/Dojo

We all flashed back into the Dojo with full Hp and no bruises located on us.

"So thats what the Smashers go through whenever they brawl? That crap hurts.." I said, subconsciously rubbing my stomach. Jordan rubbed his nose.

"Kimani kept punching me in the nose." He said, glaring at me. I flinched in response. I didn't want to get hit by that hammer again; That crap hurt!

"If it makes you feel better, you assaulted my ribs many times with Typhoon..." I retorted, narrowing my eyes. He seemed to accept that answer as he looked away. Master walked towards us with Crazy right behind him.

"Excellent battle, Young Ones!" Master congratulated us. "That was a very good for your first one!" We all blushed slightly. (well they did, but they couldn't see mines)

"Yeah! Although, Jordan wrecked y'all!" Crazy pipped in, making me frown as well as the other two. (Jordan silently snickered at us)

"Its not our fault you gave him a big ass over powered hammer!" I shouted at Crazy, who ducked behind Master. Master sweatdropped.

"Please refrain from yelling at him. He reacts..um.. unpredictably." I huffed but otherwise agreed. Crazy came from behind Master with a silly grin on his face. I swear he was dropped as a child...5 times. Master shook his head at me and held up 7 fingers. I forgot he could read minds.

"Actually Crazy, Jordan and Kimani tied for first place while Austin came in third and Dylan last." Master informed. Me and Jordan cheered while Austin shrugged and Dylan pouted.

"Either way," Master continued, "You've proven you know what you are doing with those weapons so here." Master pulled out 4 glass like shards. We all opened our mouths in shock. They were Smash Shards. Crazy explained that all we had to do was to smash it against our chest. We all looked at Master with frightful expressions; He sweatdropped as he nodded, confirming Crazy's idea. We looked at each other before taking the shards and smashing them on our chest. Expecting pain, we was surprised to feel energy flood through our bodies.

"You all gained another Special Ability called Second Chance. There is a chance that a fatal blow will leave you with 1 Hp. This will help against stronger monsters in the future." Master told us. Crazy walked towards us.

"You guys need some rest. Y'all can barely stand up right now." Crazy said to us with a raised eyebrow. It was true. We all were slightly drooping. I was leaning on Jordan at that moment. (I always did that.)

"Crazy will show you 4 up to your rooms. We will head out tomorrow morning for the Smashers." Master told us. Crazy ushered us to follow him as we trudged after him. We left the room and was in a hallway, filled with doors. We went all the way down to the left until we got to doors that had "Guest" over them. We all waved goodnight to each other as well as Crazy before retiring to our rooms.

* * *

Another chapter finished! This is kinda easier as my friends are contentedly giving me ideas, directly and in-directly. As always feel free to leave reviews and Ill see y'all next chapter! This is Kooper The Koopa signing off!


	4. The Journey Begins

Hello my wonderful readers to another epi...oops.. I mean chapter of SSU! Now I've gotten a few reviews and will answer them here since one of them was from a guest.

To SakuraDreamerz: Heh, tbh I didn't plan that joke but I'm glad you noticed it. I love Full Metal Alchemist and reading your review made me laugh out loud during class which made everyone look at me. (it was a tech class and i was checking my e-mail.) Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing and I wish you luck on your stories as well, especially Chosen!

To Guest (Btw, If you would like me to call you something else in the future then just say it in the review and Ill remember to use that name to respond!) Yeah, I know its a bit cliche and I apologize for that. Im still getting the hang of this story-writing gig. As to answer your concerns, They dont necessarily know that its Master Hand yet as him and Crazy are in disguise. Also that we have a basic understanding of SSBB and arn't really that freaked out about this world. (Yet at least) And about their personality, I'm working on making them different from each other. We sorta act alike but at the same time are different so it pretty challenging at moments.. Either way, your concerns have been noted and I appreciate your honesty. While I can't promise that it wont be a typical SSB Fanfic, Ill try to at least separate the characters personalizes a bit more and make it as original as I possibly can. Other than that, I hope your enjoying the story so far!

(Btw viewers, SakuraDreamerz is making a story called _Chosen_ that needs OC 's (Original Characters) for it. If you want to make an OC for her story, head on over to her profile and follow the instructions that are on her profile! And while your at it, Check out her other stories as well! trust me, you won't be disappointed.)

Chapter 4: The Journey Begins!

Everyone was sleeping soundly as it was now morning. Master was up, making breakfast for everyone that was currently here.

"Crazy. Go and wake up the kids." Master told Crazy. Crazy had a smug grin on his face.

"I can do that." He said as he started walking away. Master read his thoughts and quickly stopped him by snagging his shirt collar.

"Crazy, you aren't thinking of putting Smart Bombs under their beds to wake them up right?" Master asked. Crazy sweatdropped.

"Um.. no?" Crazy lied. Master snapped his fingers and made a iron ball attach to his leg. Master patted him on his head.

"What am I going with you?" He asked, smiling a bit. Crazy shrugged. While Crazy was always up to no good, he couldn't imagine life without him. Master chuckled as he walked towards the rooms that held the heroes.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"IM NOT HERE! TRY AGAIN NEVER!" I shouted before pulling the covers over my head.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Geez, Hes persistent...

"Kimani! Wake up! Its time for breakfast! Get up or ill get Crazy to wake you up, and trust me, you don't want that!" I muttered something incoherent then turned away from the noise, falling back asleep. I could still hear them, much to my annoyance.

"I don't think hes waking up..."

"Sorry Master, Kimani's a heavy sleeper. I know this because all the times he been over to my house, hes the last to wake up." I assumed that was Jordan since I've only been at his house.

"Oh yeah, I remember when both of us came over for the weekend when your parents went out of town! We tried to wake Kimani up and he started to fight you in his sleep because he thought you was attacking him. That was hilarious!" I knew that was Austin as I remembered that event as well. I had watched _Family Guy_ that night and had seen Peter battle that chicken, and had dreamed about it. When Jordan tryed to pick me up, I panicked, thinking he was the chicken, and socked him once in the face and also hit him in the stomach.

"Easy for you to say! He punched me twice in my stomach!" ...OK so I hit him twice in the stomach. So what? Sue me...

"Yeah and your point is...?" I heard a thump and someone shouting "OW!"

"I have a good idea!" someone said enthusiastically.

"Is it really a good idea?"

"Well that depends, do you mean the dictionary term for "Good" Or my version?" The other two groaned.

"Whatever Dylan, if you die, I'm not coming to your funeral." I knew for a fact Jordan said that as he always talked to Dylan in that manner.

"Screw you Lardo." SMACK! "OW! OK! I'M GOING! I thought you people were suppose to be jolly!"

I heard someone open the door. I sighed, but otherwise, didn't budge. I heard the person take a deep breath before shouting "COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!" in my ear. I screamed in surprise before falling out of the bed when the person shoved me out of it. I quickly stood up and saw Dylan laying on the bed, cracking up. I growled as I pounced on Dylan, wailing on his face and shouting words that should have been banned in all 50 states. After 5 minutes of kicking Dylan's ass, I finally went to the door and saw everyone staring at me with mouths agape.

"I believe this idiot is yours?" I said, pointing to Dylan who was on the floor and had X's in his eyes.

"IT WAS HIM!" Everyone said, pointing at different people. I rolled my eyes as I looked at Master.

"Umm... are you hungry?" I nodded. Kicking someones butt at 6:30 in the morning gets you hungry.

"Yes well... come along everyone!" Master said as everyone followed him. Me and Austin had to carry Dylan on our shoulders as he was knocked out and Jordan refused to carry him.

* * *

Smash Manor- Dinning Room

We were all seated at an table capable of fitting at least 50 people. We were at the head of the table so we wouldn't be so far apart. Master had made us something called Smash-cakes, pancakes with the smash logo on it. I'll admit, they weren't bad.

"So today, as you know is the day that we will go out and venture out to find the first few Smashers." Master told us as we ate our breakfast. I grunted a question as the adrenalin left my body and I was back to being dead tired. Master facepalmed.

"Maybe I should read your thoughts until your past monosyllables.." I nodded. Master snapped his fingers... and nothing happened.

"_Did he even do anything?"_ I thought.

"I don't think so." Jordan answered me. Wait a minute...

"_How did he know what I said?" _

"Because we can hear you loud and clear buddy." Dylan responded while holding an ice pack against his head. I gave Master a look for clarification.

"We can hear your thoughts for the time being." He simply said, finishing his Smash-cakes. I groaned.

"Now the Smashers we are going after to day are the ones from the Mushroom Kingdom." I mentally counted in my head... so basically out loud."

"_So thats... 5 Smashers we need to find right?"_ I said/thought. Master nodded before getting up from his seat.

"Now everyone, go back to your rooms and get dressed. We leave in 5 minutes to The Plains." Master then snapped his fingers, cutting off everyones link to my mind. We all walked to our rooms.

"So, we are about to head out on our first mission! I'm pumped!" Dylan said as he slapped me hard on the back, knocking me over. "Uh... oops. I forgot you weren't fully awake yet." I mentally made a note to strike down Dylan again later on today as I picked myself off the ground before shooting him a dirty glance. He nervously laughed before looking at his wrist as if he had a watch on.

"Oh look at the time! We better hurry!" Dylan said as he sped walked towards his room. I sighed as the rest of us went into our rooms and prepared to get dressed. (Master had told us that the closets in our rooms were linked to our closets at home.)

I came out with a thin black shirt that had a design on it in gold.(ish) I traded my grey hoody for a black one, my blue jeans for a pair of black ones and I still had my black sneakers with the bottom being white on. Jordan settled with a plain red shirt with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Austin just went with a white T-shirt and a white shirt over it. He chose tan pants and put on some tan boots that made him taller than me and the same height as Jordan. Dylan chose a blue shirt and blue jeans with wore black shoes, similar to Jordan's.

"OK, so we're dressed, I can actually speak now, anything else?" I asked as looked at my friends. I now had to look up to all of them as Austin was taller than me now. Ugh...

"Master told us to meet him outside." Austin told me. I nodded as I pointed in a random direction and said "ONWARD!"

"...Isn't the way outside that way?" Dylan said, pointing in the opposite direction I was going.

"Your already on thin ice, do you really want to test me? because this time I'll use Firebrand." Dylan shook his head rapidity.

The guys chuckled behind me as we walked towards the front door.

* * *

Smash Manor- Front Yard

We walked down the steps of the Smash Manor and met Master and Crazy near the gate that would let you enter its grounds. Master was wearing actual colors now as he sported a yellow shirt with cargo shorts and brown hiking boots. Crazy had chosen a navy blue shirt and some regular blue jeans and wore blue tennis shoes.

"Wait, your going with us?" I asked.

"Of course. I have to make sure you know what your doing as this is your first time heading out." Master told us.

"But wouldn't that be dangerous since the darkness, or whatever is after you, could track your energy signals?" Austin pondered.

"The Plains aren't too far away from the Manor so its energy can mask our power, even from there." We nodded.

"Lead the way Master." I said, ushering him ahead of me. Master nodded as he walked past me and took us on the path that would lead to The Plains.

* * *

Sub-Space- Unknown Location

"Sir, I have a reading on the heroes as well as Master Hand and Crazy Hand." A grunt announced as he pulled up as he pulled up a holographic screen, revealing the Heroes with Master and Crazy. The leader rose from his seat and walked over to the screen. He glared at Master, who was currently talking to the heroes about the dangers that lurked around here. The rest, including Crazy, looked unimpressed as they listened to Master blab about Goombas and other weak monsters that could attack them at any given moment. The dark figure growled then tried to sense their energy. He couldn't get a bead on them as an unknown power was blocking his mental energy.

"GRAH!" He shouted as he backhanded the grunt out his seat. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" The grunt got up and looked at the screen.

"Umm.. M-my guess w-would be The P-P-Plains." The grunt responded, a bit shaken up by the blow his superior dealt to him. The dark being then calmed down.

"The Plains?... Right, now I remember. I dumped those clowns from the Mushroom Kingdom there. Although, Ill give them a surprise when they get there." He then turned to an intercom and tapped on it, making a loud feedback ring out, alerting everyone.

"Attention minions! We have located the Heroes as well as Master Hand and his idiot brother! Ready the Sub-Space Halberd and get going!" The minions cheered as they rushed to their stations.

"Well Master, let the games begin.." He said as he walked somewhere to make one last surprise for them.

* * *

Smash World- The Plains

"Here we are! The Plains!" Master announced as we looked around. The area we was in was basically flat and grassy. It also had a couple of trees around as well. The sky was clear and blue and it was a bit warm.

"So whats the plan?" Dylan asked Master.

"Maybe we should split up into two groups. Me, Austin and Dylan will go to the east while Crazy, Kimani and Jordan will search west." Me and Jordan looked at each other before looking at Crazy, who was casually picking his nose. He saw us looking at him and quickly flicked his boogers somewhere before whistling nonchalantly. I instantly felt uneasy about this. I felt Master read my thoughts. Did this guy know anything about privacy?

"Crazy, don't do anything...you would do unless its helpful to them or harmful to enemies." Master told Crazy. Crazy saluted before snagging me and Jordan under his arms and sprinting off to the right.

"How is he doing this?" Jordan said, not used to being carried.

"Welcome to my world..." I responded, referring to the times Jordan picked me up and carried me.

"Oh yeah..."

* * *

The Plains- West Area

Crazy set us down and we started walking around, looking for any of the Smashers.

"So Crazy," I started, breaking the brief silence, "Where would the Smashers be?" Crazy scrunched his face in thought.

"I'm not sure little buddy." I nodded, ignoring the fact that he had called me little, something that bother me deeply.

"Can you sense them?" I asked.

"I never thought about that. Lets try it!" Crazy said as he put his hands on the side of his head and concentrated on the Smashers energy. He caught a faint energy level a good 5 minutes from our location.

"I can feel...someones energy." He said then he pointed to where the energy was located. Before we could run towards the direction Crazy had told us, we all heard a low rumbling noise. We all looked up to see a giant airship overhead.

"Crazy! What is that!?" I shouted as I saw it head on our direction.

"Thats the Sub-Space Halberd!" He shouted. The SS Halberd hovered overhead and opened a cargo door that was on the bottom of the ship. It then released dark purple puff balls that looked and even floated like snow. Crazy yelped.

"Those are Shadow Bugs! That means..." Crazy started before the Shadow Bugs that landed on the ground started to merge with each other, forming a body.

"Crazy?... What are they doing?" Jordan asked as we all backed up as the Shadow Bugs formed some kind of creature that wore a green outfit with a green hat. You couldn't see its face; only their red glowing eyes.

"PRIMIDS!" Crazy shouted as he grabbed me and Jordan and started to flee the other way. He quickly stopped once he saw that more Primids had cut off our escape routes. Me, Jordan and Crazy were back to back as the Primids completely surrounded us. I sweatdropped.

"Err...can we fight them?" I asked as I put my hand on the Wii-mote that was strapped around my neck. Crazy looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"These things are vicious in groups! We won't last long against them!"

"Well we have to try something! I'll be damned if i get taken out by something shorter than me!" Jordan blurted out. I gave him a threatening look, "Besides Kimani of course!" He then pulled the Wii-mote strapped to his pants off and held it above his head. I took mines and held it out in front of me.

"Wii-Mote Activate!" We both shouted as our weapons came on-line. Crazy got into a boxing stance.

"I contacted Master so they are on the way now. We just have to hold them off for the time being!" Crazy then held his hand out and made a gun shape with it.

"CRAZY SHOT!" Crazy shouted as his fingers glowed white before shooting out three energy bullets that took out a chunk of them when the blasts exploded. Me and Jordan took this opportunity to charge forward and meet the approaching army. Me and Jordan attacked at the same time, knocking away 12 Primids. A Primid swung at me but I grabbed his arm and drove my elbow into his neck, making him fall down on the ground before vanishing in a puff of Shadow Bugs. I looked over to Jordan. Jordan was smashing everyone in his path. When ever he swung his hammer, he would take out at least five per swing. I heard Crazy grunt as some Primids were gaining the upper hand on him. I went to help him but a Primid caught me in the jaw with a mean left hook, making me grunt as I returned the favor of hooking him across the face, curtsy of Firebrand. I fought my way towards Crazy, who was kicking and punching Primids in the face. He had a couple of scuff marks on him but was ok for the most part.

"Any word from Master yet?" I asked as I donkey-kicked a Primid in the jaw.

"Not yet!" Crazy said as he brought his fist up and caught one behind him in the face with a back fist. He quickly pulled me out the way and shot a charging Primid in the face with his Crazy Shot Attack.

"Thanks." I said as I tripped a Primid with a sweep kick before stomping hard on his torso (while he was still in the air), defeating it. I heard Jordan shout "Cyclone!" as he whirled towards us, knocking away Primids as he did.

"You guys doing ok?" He asked as he shoved the hilt of his hammer into a Primid's skull, effectively killing it.

"What do you think?" "Awesome!" We both responded.

"Crazy. Are you sure you weren't exaggerating a bit? I've taken down at least 50 without breaking a sweat." Jordan mumbled that he took out 100, so I stomped on his foot with my heel, shutting him up.

"No.. somethings up... They aren't trying as hard as they usually do.." Crazy said as he quickly elbowed a Primid in the jaw. All the Primids suddenly stopped attacking us, making question marks pop over our heads. Before some one could say anything, the ground shook as if someone was making the ground move with each footstep. Crazy's body and clothes turned ghostly white as he started shaking. Me and Jordan looked at him and asked him what was wrong. He pointed frantically behind us as a giant shadow appeared on the ground, blocking the light behind us. The two of us froze.

"Theres something BIG behind us..." I whispered to Jordan, refusing to turn around.

"No shit Sherlock!" Jordan shouted quietly at me, making me frown at him.

"Well if you know so much, turn around!" I whisper-shouted back.

"Hell no! You do it!"

"I asked you first damn it!"

"I don't give a flying (censored)!" Crazy sighed as he grabbed both of our shoulders and whirled us around and saw a Giant Primid towering above us. The Giant Primid growled at us before he grabbed all three of us and hurled us behind him. We hit the ground hard as we rolled into a giant tree. Dazed, we got up and noticed that the tree we ran into had the same shadow as the Giant Primid had. We quickly put 2 and 2 together before we came to the conclusion that there was another one of the giants. The first giant was charging at us while the 2nd one moved his hand towards our direction. We screamed as we fled from the two giants before running into a third one.

"OH COME ON!" I shouted as the third one kick me harshly in the gut with his foot, making me crash into Jordan, who fell on Crazy, crushing him.

"Gah! no offense my chubby friend but YOUR CRUSHING MY INSIDES!" Crazy shouted as he shoved Jordan off of him. The three Giant Primids quickly walked over to us before the main one picked me up by my leg, the second one snagged Jordan by his arms and the third one caught Crazy by the back of his pants. We all squirmed wildly but then got punched by the Primids as a sign to stop struggling. My body ached from the giant fist colliding with my body.

"Attention Master and his pitiful friends!" A voice boomed from the Airship that was still overhead. We all growled at the voice for insulting our friends, only to get punched again by the Primids. I checked my Hp. It was at half, as well as Jordan's. Crazy didn't have a Hp bar but I noticed that his breathing was a bit shallower.

"We have captured you precious heroes and your brother. If you don't want to carry their dead carcasses back to your safe house then I advice you to show yourself immediately! You have 5 minute to comply or my Primids will break every bone in their bodies!" I softly growled, flinching when the Primids gave me a warning look. He was using us as bait. If there was one thing i hated more than being called short, it was being used. I seethe in rage as I couldn't do anything to free myself or the others without putting us in more danger. I only prayed that Master and the other guys would think of a plan to save us.

* * *

Master's Group. The Plains- West Area, not that far from Crazy's Group

Master as well as the other two heroes had heard the Sub-Space Leader's threat and were currently crouched in some bushes, wondering how to free the trio without putting themselves in anymore danger. They could see the Ship overhead as well as the Giant Primids holding Jordan, Kimani and Crazy captive.

"Grrr... How the hell did they find us?" Master spat out in anger. It was rare for Master to curse.

"I thought you said the Smash Manor could mask your energy levels from here." Dylan questioned Master. Master sighed.

"Apparently, a small amount of our energy leaked out and whomever the leader is caught us. I'm terribly sorry young ones." Austin patted Master on his back.

"Don't worry about it. Back at home, we have problems like this all the time... well sorta." He said, thinking about a big black guy at school that usually attacked them, mainly Kimani. "We can figure this out." Master nodded before thanking Austin. He linked his mind to Crazy's.

"Crazy, how are you holding up?" Master made Crazy's voice appear in Austin's and Dylan's minds as well.

"_Bad Brother. These Primids have us captive and are planing on taking us out if you dont show yourselves! _" Crazy responded.

"Don't worry Little Brother. We will save you and the others. (hey that rhymed! ^_^) This I swear!" Everyone heard Crazy chuckle.

"_I know you will. After all, Its your responsibility to look after me anyway! Get to it though, we dont have much time._" Crazy then disconnected from Master's head as well as the other two's heads.

"OK, heres the plan. Dylan, copy Austin and get your bow out, same with you Austin." They did as told. "Now Dylan, Aim for the one thats holding Jordan. Austin, You got Kimani's and Ill get Crazy's." Austin and Dylan aimed Toxic at their respective targets and drew their arrows. Master held his hand out and made a gun shape and aimed it at the Primids that held Crazy.

"On the count of 3." Master told them as his pointer and middle finger started to glow slightly. "1. 2. 3!" The three humans launched their attacks.

* * *

Back to my PoV...

My head was pounding from the amount of blood that had traveled to my head. I've been held upside-down before by Jordan but not for this long.

"OK, Now I'm getting impatient, You have until the count of three before I command the Primids to take them out!" The voice threaten. Me and Jordan gained a worried look on our face but Crazy was surprisingly quiet and had a calm look on his face as his eyes were closed.

"ONE!" I flinched as I felt the Primid's grip tightened on my leg.

"TWO!" I saw that the one that held Jordan use his other hand to grab Jordan's feet and held him as if he was about to rip him in half. Jordan started to squirm again. I closed my eyes as I felt the Primid grab my arms and started to tug me slightly.

"Three!" A different voice shouted that. THUNK! I heard something hit the Primid that held Jordan. The Giant Primid made a groaning noise before dropping Jordan, who landed with a loud thud. I saw an arrow heading straight for me. I yelled as I curved my body as best as i could. Even so, arrow grazed my back, cutting me slightly before it hit the Primid in the chest. It shouted in a deep voice as it threw me up into the air before gravity took its course and made me fall back to earth. I yelled before I saw Jordan dashing over in order to catch me. But, Jordan tripped over a rock and fell on his stomach, so I ended up landing on Jordan's burly back. He lightly grunted before he pushed himself off the ground, making me slide off him and land on my feet.

Jordan dusted himself off before saying, "Its a good thing your small." I resisted the urge to strangle him.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you called me "small" _again_ and just say thank you." I deadpanned.

A white beam of energy then pierced the Primid's, that held Crazy, head. It's red eyes slowly faded and it fell back, dropping Crazy on the ground face first. Jordan and I scurried over towards Crazy and picked him up before rushing towards the bushes that the other three were hiding in before the other Giant Primids got their bearings straight. We dove in the bushes before any of the Primids could spot us while the three were shooting arrows and energy beams everywhere, making the Primids run around, trying not to get shot. One Primid was unlucky and got hit in the neck with an arrow, defeating it instantly. Another got hit in the leg, making him fall to the ground. The Primid started crawling away but was ended when Master sniped him in the back of the head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MORONS!? GO AND GET THE HEROES!" The voice boomed from aboard the ship.

"I've had enough of you..." Master said as he held his palm out towards the ship. His palm started to glow white. Everyone moved behind him.

"You've put me in danger, these kids in danger, the Smashers in danger, and even my own little brother in danger and I wont stand for it any longer!" Master's hand was now glowing violently and had sparks now surrounding it. One came too close to me and shocked me, making me wince slightly.

"NOW TAKE THIS! MASTER BEAM!" As soon as he said that, a giant beam of energy shot out of his hand, pushing him back slightly. Me and Austin helped brace him. The beam then smashed into the ship, making it lurch backwards from the force behind the shot. The front of the ship was gone and it had smoke coming from its engines.

"GAH!" The unknown leader yelled in aggravation. "YOU WIN THIS TIME MASTER HAND! BUT MARK MY WORDS, THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU'VE SEEN OF ME! SUB-SPACE ARMY, RETREAT!" All the Primids on the ground then turned into Shadow Bugs and floated up towards the ship as it flew into a portal that opened up in front of the ship. The ship then got swallowed by the portal before it disappeared. We were silent as we listened for any signs of the Sub-Space Army, but was greeted by silence instead. We all sighed before walking out from the bushes.

"Well that could have gone better." I said bluntly. Everyone agreed with me.

"I still don't know how he got a lock on my energy..." Master pondered. Austin then remembered something the voice said.

"Umm...Master? Is your last name Hand?' Austin asked out loud. Master and Crazy flinched.

"OK, your hiding something. What's up with you two?" I said, interrogating them. Master started sweating.

"What no. Its.. er.. Harrington" Master spat out. We all looked at him with an unimpressed look on his face. Even Crazy gave him a sidewards glance.

"Brother... maybe we should tell them.." Crazy whispered to his brother. My ears twitched as they heard what Crazy said. Master sighed before turning to us.

"...Your right... We are hiding something, But we cant tell you now. Mostly because we need to save the Smashers located here ASAP. The only thing I'll say now is that this isn't our true forms." Master then focused on the Smashers energy as he concentrated. Many questions buzzed through my head as we waited for him to get a bead on their energy. What was so evil that it needed our help? What did Master mean when he said that wasn't his real form? I was so aggravated about all the secrets being kept away from me, that it almost made me punch Master in the face when he told me that he had even **more** secrets to hide.

"Hmm... they aren't that far from here... Let's go and find them, then I swear, I'll tell you everything I possibly can." Master told me as he sensed my frustration.

"You'd better or your on your own." I said lowly, My friends looking at me in concern. While I didn't necessarily dubbed them as "Bad Guys," I hadn't really trusted them at the same time.

Master nodded then led us past some trees and a stream that I didn't notice until now. After following Master for about 5 minutes, He stopped us. In front of him was Mario, Luigi and Peach standing on a trophy stand. They were holding each other in a group hug. Mario had a determined look while Peach and Luigi had an scared reaction on their face and buried their faces into the red-clad plumber's chest.

"Poor guys..." Crazy said as he ran over and inspected the statue of his friends.

"Crazy has a special bond with the Smashers, especially with Luigi for some reason." Master explained.

"Guys, come over here and place your hands on them, quickly!" Crazy said urgently. we rushed over as soon as he called us. We then placed our hands on the statue. As soon as we placed our hands on the statue, it started glowing as the statue shook, making us jerk our hands away and back up as the trophy suddenly burst into a blinding light. We covered our eyes until the light slowly dimmed. When we removed our hands, we saw Mario, Luigi and Peach still holding each other. I cleared my throat, gaining Mario's attention as he snapped his head in my direction. He looked at us before tapping Luigi and Peach on their shoulders, getting their attention. Mario jerked his head slightly in our direction, making the two look over at us. We awkwardly waved as they waved back. Mario then trained his eyes on Master and Crazy, who nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey Master, Crazy, long time no-a see huh?" Mario said as he walked over to them. His usual thick Italian accent was replaced with an mix between an American accent and his Italian one. He talked more in his American accent but his Italian blood would slip out at moments, making some words have an extra -a at the end of them.

"Yes Mario, its been too long." Crazy stepped beside him.

"You do know that its only been a week right?" He informed the both of them, making them sweatdrop in response. Mario then looked at us.

"And I believe that-a these are the heroes that helped-a save us right?"

"You could say that." I said as all of us made poses. Mario laughed at us. He then looked at his brother and girlfriend and motioned them to come over here. Peach nodded before walking over to us with Luigi slowly trailing behind her. I instantly got down on one knee and said "Your Majesty" Peach giggled before tapping me on the shoulder, making me raise my head.

"You don't have to treat me like royalty here. Just treat me like a normal person, like your friends for instance." I sweatdropped as I quickly stood up. She quickly leaned over and pecked me on the forehead. (She was noticeably taller than everyone except Master, Crazy and Dylan) "But thank you anyway." I giggled before covering my mouth quickly. Where did that come from?

"Sure your High- I mean Peach." I quickly corrected myself. My friends all had jealous looks on their face, which I returned with a smug grin of my own. Luigi then approached us slowly, hand on his hat. The first thing I noticed was that I was shorter than Luigi, bothering me ever so slightly. But if Mario can handle being the older, shorter brother then so could I, so I sucked it up and greeted Luigi with a nod.

"How are you doing Luigi?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders before saying something that sounded like gibberish to me. "_Sto facendo bene. Un po 'rigido, ma andava bene._"

"Im sorry, what?" I asked with an confused expression. He repeated the same thing, only a bit slower. I facepalmed. Austin walked up next to me and asked Luigi something in the same language that Luigi had said to me.

"_Mi dispiace, ma il mio amico non parla italiano_." I forgot that Austin knew Italian for a split second. Luigi's face brightened as he rapidly started talking to Austin who was nodding his head.

"_Parli inglese? Se è così si può? _" Austin asked him.

Luigi nodded before saying to us, "Sorry about the-a confusion guys. I-a tend to-a talk in my-a native tongue-a more than-a Mario, especially around-a new people."

"So I've noticed. Nice thinking Austin." I acknowledged, Austin smiling in response. I then turned to Luigi.

"Now that we got that language problem out the way, how are you doing?"

"Pretty-a good. A bit-a stiff but otherwise, swell!" Luigi replied warmly. Mario walked over, along with Master and Crazy.

"I'm glad that you all got to know each other!" Master said. My mood instantly dropped 5 levels.

"Yes, thats all fine and dandy, but you still owe us an explanation. Now talk!" I barked. Everyone recoiled from how fast I had changed from happy to pissed off in a millisecond. Jordan had a surprised look, Crazy had grabbed Dylan and Austin for comfort, Luigi had his face buried in his hat, Peach held her hand on her chest while Mario stepped in front of Master.

"Why are you-a yelling at him? He didn't do anything-a wrong!" Mario defended. I gave Mario a glare, who returned it with his big blue eyes.

"While I understand that he has some secrets, what is it that he trys to hide so hard!?" I said as i swiped a hand in the air.

"If Master has a secret, then you should-a have enough respect to trust-a him to tell you the ones that-a he thinks you should know!" Mario countered, bawling his fist.

"Ever since we got here, its been one secret after another and im sick of them! If he expects us to trust him, then he has to earn it! Starting with telling us what the hell are you!?" I looked at Master when I said that last question. Mario was about to respond but Master put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. Hes right. If I want to have him trust me then he has to know some information. OK Kimani, ask away. We should be ok now." Master told me as we started the walk back towards the manor. I gave him a hard glare before sighing heavily.

"OK, the first question, who or what are you?" I said, a bit calmer. Master looked at Crazy, who nodded.

"Well... your right about us being non-human. To be honest, we are Floating Hands." I raised an eyebrow while my friends gasped dramatically.

"...Your pulling my leg aren't you?"

"Nope. Totally honest." He said. Wait...

"So... If your a hand, and your name is Master..." I thought out loud, the gears turning in my head...oh duh... "So your Master Hand, Ma-"

"Master of the Smash Universe and creator of the Smash Games." I nodded, before asking my second question.

"Why did you use these forms when you met us?" Crazy decided to answer this one.

"Thats an easy one! Most people think that floating limbs and stuff are creepy and alarming, as weird as that sounds." We all sweatdropped as he continued. "So instead of overflowing your minds with all this stuff, we decided to use these forms and were planning to tell you after some time when you were used to this universe." I ahh-ed. Now that I thought about it, it would have gave me heart attack if i woke up and saw a gloved hand floating in front of me, so it made sense now. I was almost satisfied, but i had one more question for them.

"OK, I'm willing to help and all but why do you need us in particular? Out of all the people that play the game, why did we get sucked in?" Master thought about this question.

"Well, there was an ancient story that told about 4 otherworldly heroes that would save the Smash Universe from utter destruction. To be honest, I didn't know exactly who they were inferring. The ancients had a knack for leaving out information like that.. Either way it told that we need 4 distinct people. The first hero was portrayed as "Small and Powerful" He looked at me when he said that. I gained a vein on my head. Great, now people that were dead were calling me short. Mario placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look. Oh right... he was short too.

"The second hero was "Big and strong." Jordan insistently knew that was him and made a pose.

"Yep, that fits me." Everyone made an sarcastic "Mmm-hmm" noise, making him frown.

"The third hero was "Kind and Caring" He looked at Austin when he said that. I could see why, Austin did care a lot about us and was usually the first person to notice something wrong with someone.

"And the last one was "Loyal and Mysterious." We all looked at Dylan when he said mysterious, Dylan sweatdropped.

"Err... they aren't wrong at least." He said, scratching his head.

"It's true, I still haven't figured you out yet." I said. Dylan stuck his tongue out at me. Master continued.

"These four heroes would be strong enough to save the Smashers and the universe from the Dark Force."

"Is it necessarily a "Dark Force?" Dylan asked. Me, Jordan and Crazy looked at him.

"YES!" We screamed at him, making him back up with his hands up in defense. Master chuckled.

"So Kimani, are you satisfied? He asked me. I thought about it for a second. I still had many questions left but I decided to wait until a later time.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry for yelling. My temper is out of this world ya know?" I told him and Mario, who nodded in forgiveness.

"Well now-a that is-a dealt with, how about-a some lunch. I'll-a cook." Luigi offered. Mario nodded his head.

"Yeah. Your-a spaghetti is to die for." Mario said, licking his lips. Luigi told Mario something in Italian, making Mario blush.

"I'm plump thank you.." He said as he walked away with Luigi laughing right behind him. By now we had reached the Smash Manor. Master snapped his fingers to open the gate.

"So are all your powers activated by snapping your fingers?" I asked.

"Well since my real body is basically a hand, when I'm in this form I have to use my hands for my magic." He explained. We walked into the Manor and went to the kitchen.

* * *

Sub-Space- Unknown location

"GRAH!"

"Sir, your scaring the troops..."

"I DON'T CARE! TO THE HELL WITH THE TROOPS!"

In the Sub-Space Base, (more rhyming ^_^) the leader was rampaging in his base and was making the troops (Primids) scurry away from him.

"How in Sub-Space did they beat us!?" The Primid ,that was trying to calm down his leader, told him, "Well Master Hand blasted the ship, the heroes managed to escape and we lost a bunch of troops."

"..It was a rhetorical question, Prime..." The leader deadpanned. The Primid known as Prime, just shrugged.

"Well since those heroes have some control over their powers, I guess its time to up the challenge a bit."

"Sir, why not just send your best men and kill them already?" Prime asked.

"Well one, thats not fun." The leader said, "And two, while they can handle the heroes, im not sure if they can handle Master Hand or his brother head on." Prime nodded, understanding.

"I think I know what heroes they will go after next." Prime said, gaining the attention of the leader. "My bet is that they will go after the two from Hyrule next since they are close as well."

"yes... it makes sense. How is our guests Bowser and Yoshi doing?"

"The brain washing is almost complete. Bowser was a piece of cake and Yoshi was a bit stubborn. " The leader sighed.

"Oh well.. I guess we'll have to work with those two.. Send Yoshi and Bowser as well as Slice, Dice and Headshot to the statues. We dont want them to be TOO easy." Prime nodded before leaving to fulfill his leaders wishes.

"Oh Master you've messed with the wrong person..."

* * *

Uh-Oh... That doesn't sound good. What will await our Heroes? Who is the leader of the Sub-Space Army? Who the hell is Slice, Dice?and Headshot? Why am I asking you all these questions? Either way, stay tuned for the next ep... DANG IT... Chapter of SSU! And now Bios! Crazy? Will you do the honors?

Crazy: "HELL YEAH!"

Umm... ok then...

Name: Mario

Age: 22

Species: Human/Male

Other Facts: Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom/Galaxy, Originally from Brooklyn, New York.

Bio: Mario, Jump-man. This hero is well-known by everyone! Mario was originally a plumber in Brooklyn, his hometown, but when he answered a call from a mysterious client claiming he had a green pipe in his toilet, the pipe sucked him and his brother and co-worker, Luigi, into it. From there, they met Toad and went on an adventure to save Princess Peach from the Koopa King, Bowser. The brothers prevailed and saved Peach from Bowser, gaining the favor of Peach and the hatred of Bowser. From there, the Princess allowed Mario and Luigi the chance to go home but they refused and stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom in a house built on the outskirts of Toad Town. Now they are Peach's protectors and best friends. Mario even went on a date with Peach and are now going steady! Mario is an very kind and brave person, willing to throw his life to save others, especially to save the ones he loves. Mario is an all-rounded fighter that fights with his fist and uses many items to help him save the day!

Name: Luigi

Age: 20

Species: Human/Male

Other Facts: Hero of the Waffle Kingdom and Flower Kingdom, Sidekick (which is a bold-face lie) /Brother of Mario, Born in Brooklyn, New York.

Bio: This green-clad plumber is Mario's little tall brother that is usually stuck watching the house whenever Mario's away, making him seem like hes Mario's sidekick, something that bothers him as well as his big brother. Due to this, Luigi is an amazing cook and is capable of making expert dishes without a problem. Luigi is a very shy person, usually hiding behind his brother whenever danger or a new person is nearby. He is also very afraid of Boo's, Ghosts that roam around the Mushroom Kingdom to haunt unlucky people. While Luigi is scared by usually everything, he has shown his bravery many times by saving Mario from King Boo before and Peach once, when Mario had caught a bad fever; He took care of him after Peach was safe. Hes even saved Princess Eclare and Daisy before. Hes actually dating Daisy as well! Like his brother, Luigi is a all-rounded fighter that uses his hand to handle with his foes. He also uses his very thick skull to smash into people with his Luigi Missile attack.

Name: Princess Toadstool AKA Peach

Age: 26

Species: Human/Female

Other Facts: Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario's girlfriend.

Bio: This lovely princess in pink is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, just like her mother was. Peach was kidnapped by Bowser before her saviors, Mario and Luigi, came to her aid and saved her. Peach is usually kidnapped once every week by Bowser, only to be saved by either Mario and/or Luigi. Peach is a very kind person and is usually never upset or mad. Peach is always seen in her usual pink dress and wearing her crown and also her brooch, which her mother passed down to her before she passed away. While Peach is usually a "Damsel in Distress," she is more than capable of protecting herself with her vast knowledge of star power and her own Heart Magic/Power. Peach also carries many random items that she can use to attack enemies. She also has different powers depending on her mood. Yep this is one girl that you dont want to get angry!

Name: Prime

Age: 1,000

Species: Sub-Space Being/Primid

Other Facts: Was alive when Taboo was in charge, Is the leaders Right hand man/ most trusted minion.

Bio: Prime is a Primid that was made when Taboo was in charge. Prime is different than the other Primids as he wears a blue outfit and has white eyes instead of red. (So original right?) Prime is able to dual wield Sub-Space weapons at the same time and can transform into a Giant Primid when things get too rough. Prime is also the one that gets info for the boss as hes sneaky as well. While Prime looks like a recolored Primid, he is a dangerous person to fight against as he can switch what weapon he has equipped in either hand just by thinking of it. He has access to Sub-Space Swords, (the Sub-Space version of a Beam Swords) Super Scopes, Sub-Space Bombs (not the ones that were used by Taboo, like smart bombs sorta) and even the dreaded Sub-Space Cannon that can turn a Smasher into a trophy with one hit. This is one Primid that I dont want to meet.

* * *

So ends another chapter of SSU. Remember, Ill gladly take any question and concerns if you have them. For the people that dont want this to be a "typical SSB" story, I apology and I hope this wont make me lose viewers! _


	5. A Puzzling Quest

Yay! Another chapter has arrived, and this ones a long one! Welcome back viewers to another spanking new chapter of SSU! You guys, along with my friends, keep me going with this story so I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart. I also want to thank the people who reviewed and told me their honest opinions about this. You guys are awesome! So with that incredibly sappy moment, ON WITH THE FIC! By the way... ITS MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW! SO EXCITED! :D

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Nintendo characters. Kimani, Jordan, Austin, Dylan, Prime, Slice, Dice and Headshot are my own.

(If you haven't checked out Sakura's stories yet, no biggie but be sure to look at them at least once, and while your at it, send her an OC so her story, _Chosen_, can get rolling! ^_^)

(Another thing. There are many Pov changes throughout this chapter. there will be some cues for them. a lil heads up so I dont confuse anyone...)

* * *

Chapter 5: A Puzzling Quest

It was currently 8:00 PM and we were located in the dining room, eating and laughing up a storm.

"So- hehe- you and Jordan were-a fighting in the dark?" Luigi asked, looking at us with a grin on his face. Me and Jordan looked at each other, smiling.

"Yeah, It was the first time I visited him. It was me, Jordan and Josh, another friend of ours," I pointed to me and Jordan, "and we were fighting. Josh had took Jordan down and was beating him up." I said, laughing when Jordan sweatdropped.

"Just to clarify, It was dark and he rammed into my stomach, which is sensitive by the way..." I rolled my eyes.

"And a really big target as well," He faked a hurt look, "anyway, Jordan had a baseball bat and was trying to swat Josh in his back." Everyone said "Oh boy.." as soon as I said Baseball bat.

"I went to help Jordan, but I couldn't see them and Jordan was swinging blindly in the air, So he ended up hitting me straight in my ankle with it." I said, everyone busting out into laughter. Dylan tried to ask me a question, but he was laughing too hard to talk.

"Why did he have a bat?" Dylan asked when he could breath.

"I think he was threating Josh at the moment before he attacked him." I answered, looking at Jordan for confirmation. He nodded, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, thanks for the help Kimani... I think Josh crushed some of my ribs that night..." Jordan mumbled sarcastically. I gave him a dirty look.

"Oh I'm sorry but I was busy with my broken ankle!" I shot back. Everyone started laughing again as we went back and forth. Master finally stopped laughing and got everyones attention.

"Hehe. Nice story boys. Now, it appear we have a problem." Oh great... Way to kill the fun, Master...

"Whats wrong? we got everyone and we didn't have any casualty's." Austin pointed out. Master nodded his head.

"...We are missing Yoshi and Bowser..." The room fell dead silent. How the hell did we forget them? Jordan had his palm against his face as did I, Austin and Dylan scratched their heads in thought, and Mario and the gang had a sad face on them.

"But if they were there, wouldn't you or Crazy have noticed their energy?" Austin asked the two brothers. Master and Crazy both shrugged their shoulders. I wondered. When we were captured by those...um...Primids, did some of them look around and find them? It hadn't crossed my mind until now.

"Its a possibility, Kimani." Damn it Master! He read my thoughts again!

"Would it kill you to cut that out!?" I shouted at Master who sheepishly scratched his head. Everyone except Crazy looked confused.

"Im sorry but you always get that certain facial expression whenever your in deep thought. I cant help it." I rolled my eyes and wondered what could have happened to them.

"As much as I dont want to... we have to forget them for the moment." Master regretfully said. Everyone sighed before agreeing.

"Now, I've picked up some energy signals recently. If my calculations are right, and they usually are, they are in The Puzzling Pyramid which is located in The Dusty Desert."

"Thats a very creative name for it." Jordan mumbled. I agreed with him. Master ignored us.

"Anyway... we have confirmed that Link, Toon Link and Zelda are in that area." He said. Mario had his hand on his chin.

"Dusty Desert?..." He said out loud. Luigi looked at him.

"Whats wrong-a bro?" Mario eyed him.

"I -a think I've been-a there before..." Mario responded.

"Are you sure you aren't getting that place mixed up with Dry Dry Desert?" Peach chimed in. Mario looked dumbfounded.

"...oh yeah..." He sheepishly replied while scratching his head. Peach giggled at him. Master chuckled as well.

"Well its too far from the Manor so Me and Crazy can't go with you." He said, "but I dont want to send you alone..." Luigi raised his hand.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" He shouted, making us recoil. Mario gave his brother an agitated look as he had bumped into him, making Mario drop spaghetti from his fork. Luigi chuckled sheepishly. Peach walked next to him and asked to go too. Well this was confusing. I was expecting Mario and Luigi or Mario and Peach, but i wasn't expecting Luigi and Peach. And from the look on Mario's face, he wasn't as well.

"Guys, are you-a sure you can handle it?" He asked, not to be a jerk but because they weren't as used to adventuring as he was. Luigi and Peach both nodded.

"Of course bro! This will be my-a chance to go on an adventure! well, another one-a at least.." Luigi said boldly. "Beside, This is another chance to-a prove that im no-at useless without you.." Peach nodded her head.

"And I don't want to just sit here and do nothing. I've been on the sidelines for too long and I won't standby when my friends are in danger." We were silent as we heard Peach talk. It was true, she was bold. Mario looked for an counter-argument but he couldn't think of one. He sighed as he nodded his head.

"If-a thats what you want.." Mario said quietly. Peach gave him a hug along with Luigi.

"Don't worry, we will be safe. After all, we have the heroes on our side." Peach said as she ushered in our direction. The guys and I smiled in response. Mario looked at us before looking back at Peach. He sighed once more before looking at us again.

"Well? What do you guys say?" He asked. Jordan nodded his head, Austin gave a thumbs-up, Dylan smiled brightly and I shrugged. Jordan roughly bumped me, signaling me to give a better answer. I sneered at him before saying "Sure!" with feinted enthusiasm. Don't get me wrong, but I honestly didn't care if they came or not. I felt Jordan pat me on the head. I shook his hand off before giving him a glare which he returned with a smug grin of his own. Peach and Luigi both cheered as they rapidly started thanking us. Mario walked up to us.

"Make sure you take-a care of them. Luigi's the only family I-a have and I promised our mother and father I-a would look after him before they passed away. As for Peach, well, I'm-a sure the people of the Mushroom Kingdom won't be-a too pleased if the princess is harmed." I nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll treat them just like us!" I said as Jordan smacked Dylan in the face when he called him a narwhal. I sweatdropped as Mario gave me a look. "ummm... well... not like that..." Mario sighed before walking to Master and Crazy. Peach and Luigi looked at us.

"Are you-a guys ready?" Luigi asked us. We all said yes and was about to walk to the front gate before Peach stopped us; specifically me.

"Hold on you. Your not going in the desert wearing all that black." She told me in a motherly way.

"Don't worry Peach, I'm used to hot temperatures, even with my jacket on." I insured her. Peach still had a disapproving look on her face. I sweatdropped.

"Go to your room and change into lighter clothes, leave the jacket and put on some shorts." I gave her a shocked look. While I respected her authority, she was going a bit too far now. I hated wearing shorts and I always had my trademark jacket on, no exceptions.

"Are you nuts? No!" I said loudly. I heard Mario and Luigi say "oh boy.." (Luigi added an -a after oh) in the background as Peach's face frowned even deeper. I returned her frown with a scowl of my own.

"GO. NOW." As she said that, a faint outline of fire surrounded her.

"I. SAID. NO." The Wii-Mote around my neck flashed before a faint red aura surrounded me. I guess this weapon feeds off my emotions. Me and Peach both gave each other a death stare while our auras got more violent. My eyes narrowed while Peach's brow twitched. Jordan, Austin, Dylan and Luigi was looking at Mario for help. Mario sighed before walking in between us. We both glared at him, making him very uncomfortable.

"Kimani, would it kill you to change clothes?" He asked.

"Yes." I bluntly said. Mario facepalmed.

"How about this: Just change shirts at least and forget the jacket." I gave him a look, my aura flickering violently.

"Let me trade my black hoodie for a red one and we have a deal." I retorted with my arms folded across my chest. Mario gave me an exasperation look before turning towards Peach.

"Is that OK with you?" He asked Peach. She frowned before sighing, nodding her head. Both of our auras dimmed before slowly fading away. I fist pumped before running towards my room. It didn't take me long in order to run to my room, grab my red hoodie and rush back.

"That was-a fast." Luigi said, "So lets-a go to The-a Puzzling Pyramid!" We all cheered as we ran to the front door. I saw Mario give me a look of concern. I flashed him a thumbs-up before following my crew.

* * *

Sub-Space Base- Unknown Area

* * *

(?'s Point of View)

"...wa...up?"

"It...ke it."

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was foggy and I saw nothing but white light. Was I dead? No, I cant be... My vision started clearing up. When I could see, I saw lights focused on me. I squinted my eyes from pain before looking to my left. Beside me was a Turtle; A Koopa to be exact. My vision was still a bit damaged but I saw that the Koopa was bigger and wider than average ones, bigger than me actually, and had a spiky green shell, slightly orange skin and wild red hair with two horns sticking out. The Koopa even had spiky wristbands around his...well...wrist. I knew he seemed familiar but with my head pounding like a drum, I couldn't figure it out.

"Subject 5739 is awake" I flinched as I jerked my head to the right. Standing there was a Blue Primid with white eyes and a Red Primid holding a clipboard. I growled as soon as I saw them. The blue one laughed before walking closer to me. I wanted to move my hand in order to strike him but I couldn't as my hands were bound. Now that I think about it, my legs were bound as well as I tried moving them. There was also 2 leather straps going across my chest and midsection. I came to the conclusion that I was on a table of some sort, Kinda like the ones that I've seen in movies with mad scientists.

"So your finally awake." The Primid sinisterly said. I narrowed my eyes.

"So what? Who are you!? Where am I and why am i strapped to a table, YOU WEIRDO?!" The Primid snapped his fingers and the Red Primid pushed a button on a remote he pulled from his hammer-space. I instantly felt a painful jolt of electricity run through me. I screamed bloody murder as I was shocked. After 10 more seconds, the Primid switched it off. I was panting and slightly twitching. I could feel my tail spaz at moments due to the painful shock I had received. The Blue Primid grinned as he patted me on my head. I winced as my body hurt.

"Now now. Lets not get feisty, my reptilian friend. You wouldn't want me to shock you again do you?" He said, feinting concern. I softly growled before sighing. He continued, "Now I'm going to ask you a question. How did you break out of your brainwashing? We didn't even leave before you suddenly attacked Headshot. You even knocked out Bowser and broke him out of his brainwashing as well!" He sounded a tad bit surprised; Hell, I was surprised myself!

"I don't really know..." I answered. The recolored Primid narrowed his eyes.

"Don't lie to me." He warned me.

"I'm not! I dont know how I did it!" The Primid still gave me a look. He looked at the Red Primid, who held up the remote.

"Enough jokes. Tell me or I'll shock it out of you!"

"I DON'T KNOW DAMN IT!" ZAP! "AGH!" I yelled in agony after he shocked me again.

"TELL ME!"

"TELL YOU WHAT? I USED MAGIC PIXIE DUST!?" ZAP! "GAH!" I think my brain was fried at that moment as I had a huge headache. My usual green skin was now 3 shades darker and my right eye was twitching at random intervals; same with my left hand and foot. The Blue Primid rubbed where his nose would be in aggravation.

"All you had to do is answer ONE question" He back handed me in the face when he said one. "and yet, you still play these games with me.." He walked away, with the Red Primid following him. I took this time to look at the Koopa. I still couldn't remember who he was; the shocks didn't help either. As I looked at him, he stired slightly before opening his green eyes. He looked at me.

"Where am I?" He said in gruff voice.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I told him. He sighed.

"How did they get me? I'm King of the Koopas damn it!" King of the Koopas? OH! Now I knew who he was!

"Hey... Bowser?" I asked him. He raised one of his bushy eyebrows at me. "Do you remember what happened to us?"

Bowser snorted, soot coming out his nose, "Hell no. All I remember is helping Mario, Luigi and Peach fend off some Primids that were attacking us. then some weird ass wave hit us. The Plumbers and Peach were flung somewhere while I was flying the opposite direction." I nodded, slightly bothered that he had referred Mario and Luigi as "The Plumbers".

"Wait? What happened to you? And why do you seem familiar?" I was expecting that question as I had forgot him as well.

"Well I was interrogated and they were less than pleased with my answers. And does the name Yoshi ring a bell?" His eyes grew wide.

"...No." He said blankly. I wanted to facepalm, but my shackles prevented me.

"REALLY?!" I blurted out, impressed by how simple-minded Bowser really was. As soon as I yelled, the Blue Primid bust through the door he left through.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE!?" He looked at me then trained his eyes on Bowser. "Ahh Bowser, so nice of you to join us. How do you feel?" Bowser's eyes narrowed.

"Come over here and I'll show you.." He said in a murderous tone. The Primid simply laughed at him.

"Oh Bowser how I love your humor." Bowser growled at him. "Now, what were you and the other reptile talking about?" Other reptile? I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! Jerk...

"Bite me Sub-Scum." Bowser retorted harshly. Geez, Bowser is fierce. The Primid didn't really look pleased. He held up the remote that was used to shock me. I flinched.

"Now attacking you, Bowser, would be a waste of my time as your Dragon blood makes you almost invincible whenever your angry. But your friend doesn't have any..." Actually I did but I needed to have a Shell in my mouth in order to use it. Red Shells activated my Fire Breath, Blue controlled my Flight and Yellow gave me the durability and power of an actual dragon. I never had all three activated at the same time as I've never ate a Rainbow Shell.

"Yeah? And?" Bowser said, not getting the point. I certainly did.

"Bowser, shut up!" I yelled in frustration and in fear. Bowser gave me a sidewards look. He winked. I had a bad feeling about this. Bowser wasn't known for having plans and when he did... lets just say they cost him his life at one point... Prime walked towards Bowser. I think I knew what he was up to...

"How the hell can you be king of anything?" The Primid said, tapping Bowser's horn. With my above average hearing, I heard Bowser quietly take a deep breath in before unleashing a torrent of flames apon him, making him yell and stumble towards me. I took this time to wrap my tail around his ankle (My tail was never contained) before tugging violently. He fell and whacked his head on the table, knocking him out.

"...how the hell did you do that?" I said as I looked at the un-conscious Primid laying spread-eagle style on the ground. Bowser made an "I dont know" sound before grunting and breaking his chains that were on his arms. I frowned.

"You are such a show-off..." I said as he got up after freeing himself. He rolled his eyes as he walked over towards me. He clawed at the straps, ripping them. I jumped off the table before rubbing my sore wrist.

"Ahh. Much better." Bowser scoffed before walking towards the door. He peeked into it before shouting and closing the door.

"Well thats not going to work.." He said as he quickly stomped over and grabbed the table that held me. He grunted as he ripped it off the ground and threw it in front of the door, effectively blocking it. I facepalmed.

"Now what?!" I yelled. Bowser looked around before stopping his gaze on a window. I met his gaze and instantly said "No" many times as I backed away from him. Bowser didn't care as he grabbed me and threw me at the window. My already bruised body burst through the window before I felt the sensation of falling. I saw Bowser jump out as well before a onslaught of Fireballs, Sub-Space Bombs and Super Scope Shots flew out after him. Outside of the base was nothing but darkness.

"BOWSER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" I screamed as we were falling to nowhere.

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT NOT DYING!" He retorted. See? Never thinks before acting. And now I was going to suffer with him... Great...

"SO YOUR RESPONSE TO THAT WAS TO JUMP OUT A WINDOW?!, _IN_ _SUB-SPACE _!?" Bowser then sweatdropped.

"Oops..." I heard him mumble. I wondered where or _when_ we would land... and also why Bowser had the brain capacity of a retarded Cheep-Cheep. I saw something open up below us.

"IS THAT A PORTAL!?" I heard Bowser shout from above.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT WE ARE ABOUT TO FIND OUT!" I said as we fell through it. I prayed to Grambi, my home world's God, to save me...and I guess Bowser as well.

* * *

Smash Land- Dusty Desert

"Ugh. How much farther..?"

"Still-a couple of-a minutes."

"Thats too much time.."

"Just-a shut up already!"

We were located in the Dusty Desert at this moment and was following Luigi, who claimed he had been here before. Although, we had been walking for 45 minutes so everyone was starting to doubt him a bit.

"So hot..." I heard Dylan say behind me. He had started complaining a few moments before until Luigi told him to shut it.

"Well its a Desert so.." Austin started, but stopped when Dylan shot him a glance. I ended up un-zipping my hoodie as I needed to air out a bit, Jordan wore his t-shirt and had his shirt around his waist; same with Dylan and Austin. Peach had switched to her sports attire (Pink shorts, Pink short-sleeve shirt, Pink sneakers, Wore hair in a ponytail with crown still on) and Luigi had his hat off, reviling his well groomed brown hair.

"Kimani, I don't understand how you can wear a jacket in this weather, let alone this area..." Jordan said in disbelief as we was still walking. I shrugged in response. I actually didn't know why heat didn't bother me.

"Not sure, but my legs hurt from all this walking... Luigi, are you sure we are going the right way?" I asked him. He was looking at a map he kept with him.

"Yeah. We should be there right...about...now?" He said as he peeked from the map to see nothing but a lone rock and some cactus nearby. I peeked at the map and saw the pyramid on the map, But it wasn't here.

"Strange..." I said as I started walking towards the rock. The rock was an average sized rock, but it had a circle indention on the side of it.

"This rock has a circle in it..." I said to myself. Luigi overheard me as he walked over.

"There is?" He looked at it himself.

"Maybe somethings suppose to fit in there." Dylan said as he came over and leaned on me, almost making me fall from his weight.

"Ergh!, get off!" I said as I shoved him off. Dylan stumbled before he tripped over something in the sand.

"OOF! Geez Kimani, you didn't have to push me.." He said as he dusted himself off. I ignored him as I walked towards the object buried in the sand. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a red orb thing.

"Luigi? Whats this?" I said as I showed him the sphere when I picked it up. He took it from me and inspected it.

"Um... Not-a sure. Try to-a place it in the-a rock." He gave it back to me. I walked over to the rock and place the orb inside it. At first nothing happened but then the area started shaking violently.

"E-E-E-EARTHQUAKE!" I yelled as I fell over with Dylan landing square on top of me. Peach jumped and floated in place. Luigi was laying on the ground with his hands over his head and Austin and Jordan were supporting each other. After 10 seconds the shaking stopped.

"What happened?" Austin said.

"I dont know... wait, wheres Kimani?" I heard Dylan say. I was being crushed underneath him and he didn't noticed, so I had to poke him in the back in order to get his attention. Dylan squirmed before standing up and looking at me. Due to anime or cartoon effects, I was as flat as paper right now. Dylan rubbed his gut.

"I didn't think I was that heavy.." He said as Luigi came to my aid and used a pump he had in his hammerspace to make me 3-D again.

"Damn it Dylan!" I yelled as soon as I was back to the correct dimension again. He flinched before apologizing with a grin on his face. I was about to yell at him again but I saw something behind him that made my jaw drop to the ground... literally. Damn anime/cartoon effects. Dylan, as well as everyone else gave me weird looks. After I picked up my jaw, I pointed behind them. They turned and almost dropped their jaws as well. In front of us was The Puzzling Pyramid. The Pyramid was a golden color with statues of Pharaohs at each corner of it. It was big alright as one of the bricks was as big as me.

"Woah... She's a beauty huh guys and Peach?" I asked. Everyone agreed with me. We walked towards the door of the Pyramid only to find that it was closed and had the same indention that the rock had.

"I guess we need that orb again." I deducted from looking at the door. Luigi volunteered to go get it. We all watched as he went to the rock that still dawned the orb. Before he grabbed it, something wearing a red robe and had a mask on shouldered Luigi in the back. I heard Luigi yelp before he smacked his face on rock, making him drop the orb and knocking him out. We rushed over to him and looked at the attacker. He snickered at us.

"What a loser! I can't believe he just flopped like that!" He laughed in a nasally voice. Me and Jordan growled at him.

"You better take that back before I make you!" I shouted at him, my weapon activating by itself. The aura around my hands and feet were bigger than usual. It made sense as this guy pissed me off. The Bandit, as Peach identified him as, just scoffed before whistling. As soon as he whistled, two more Bandits wearing red, a really fat Bandit (A Big Bandit) and one wearing green (a Badge Bandit) popped up from the sand. We stepped back slightly. The Bandit chuckled.

"Still feeling brave kid?" He taunted, making me step forward.

"Hell yeah!" The others got their weapons out as well. The Bandit got into a fighting stance.

"All right, don't say I didn't warn you! BANDIT SQUAD ATTACK!" He shouted as they charged at us.

"Umm... UN-NAMED GROUP, LAY WASTE!" I shouted as we met them. I tackled the lead Bandit, Jordan and Austin got belly bumped by the Big Bandit, and Peach and Dylan both drop kicked the twin Bandits with the Badge Bandit tackling Dylan afterwards. The Bandit I was fighting kicked me off of him before rolling to his feet, me doing the same. We rushed at each other. I smashed his side with a roundhouse kick before backhanding him harsh in the face. He staggered slightly before stomping on my foot and shoulder ramming me in the face, knocking me down. I did a break-dancing attack, clipping him in the leg and effectively knocking him down before I soccer-kicked him hard in his torso, making him roll away. He groaned as he got up and grabbed his chest in pain. I folded my arms before scoffing at him.

"How are you going to act tough but suck at fighting?" I said cockily. He growled before running towards me at an fast pace. I barely had time to bring my arms up before his shoulder collided with my chest. I wondered why he didn't fight with his hands...

and why did his shoulder hurt so much. Panting, I glanced at my Hp. 3 squares... Not bad. I coughed before standing up again. The Bandit laughed.

"Give it up shorty, you and your friends can't beat us." Something inside me snapped. All of the previous times someone commented on my size were now flooding back to me, enraging me even more as my aura now surrounded my whole body.

"SHORTY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I stomped up to him. He sweatdropped. "CAN A 'SHORTY' DO THIS!?" I jumped and kicked him square in the face, knocking him down.

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO CALL ME?!" I said as I picked him up by his collar with one hand. "HALF-PINT!?" I socked him in the face hard, "BEAN-SPROUT!?" I knee-ed him in the crotch, "OH! HOW ABOUT MIDGET!?" I obnoxiously slapped him across the face. (note that I'm not actually hitting his face but his mask. He still feels it though.) " IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE, JACKASS, I'M STILL GROWING YOU NO GOOD, BACK WATER, TWO BIT, LYING, DESERT IDIOT!" I shouted as I punched, kicked, head-butted and generally abused him with each word. By now, he was covered in scuff marks, bruises, (I presumed) and had a thin stream of blood trickling from the bottom of his mask.

"NOW BEGONE FROM ME YOU USELESS WASTE OF MY TIME!" I yelled before I flung him somewhere in the distance. I went and picked up the orb that he dropped when I tackled him the first time before storing it in my pocket which surprisingly held it without me feeling it inside. I guess another rule of the Smash Universe was that all Smashers had hammerspace. I sighed as I watched everyone else battle.

* * *

Dylan and Peach

(Dylan's Pov)

After Me and the Princess attacked the two midgets, (Me and her were taller than those two) the... um... Badge Bandit? Yeah him! He tackled me, making me stumble backwards before falling again. I kicked him into the air before getting up and catching him by his leg. I then proceeded to slam him face-first into the sand. I winced slightly. That was a bit brutal, but I ignored it and saw Peach dancing around, dodging the Bandits that were attacking her. She quickly spun around a Bandit before kicking him in the back of the head. The other one tried to sweep her but she did a back flip, dodging it and stomping on his head. Dang... This girl had moves!

"Nice job Peach!" I shouted to her. Peach blushed slightly before she gasped and pointed behind me. I turned around before I felt the Badge Bandit swipe something off of me. I reached for my Wii-Mote in order to copy him with it but I saw that I didn't have it. As a matter of fact, HE HAD IT!

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" I shouted at him as I started chasing after him. We was running around in a circle, getting nowhere. I heard Peach sigh before I saw her clasp her hands together.

"Great Star Spirits, Lend me Thy power to make my foes drowsy!" I heard her say as the Bandits got the jump on me as I had been detracted from Peach clapping her hands together. Damn ADHD. As I covered my body from their constant shoulders, I heard Peach shout "Lullaby!" I heard someone start singing one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard, almost putting me to sleep. After the person stop singing, I yawned then looked to see the Bandits asleep. I went over to the Badge Bandit and snatched my Wii-Mote back before checking my Hp. Those... dirty pelicans knocked my Hp down to half! I felt something inside my head, making my head throb. I grabbed my forehead as I knelled to the ground.

"_Dylan..._" I heard someone say inside my sub-conscious. I frowned.

"What do you want, Pablo?" I said to Pablo. Pablo was me, or well, my other half at least. Since I'm sorta bipolar, the bad and violent side of me is deep inside my head and my happy personality is my main one. The other half took a form of its own and Pablo was born. Pablo usually comes out and talks to me whenever I'm dealing with a lot of stress. And if I'm bothered enough, Pablo can even take over my body and do what he pleases for a while until I can gain control again. Pablo is a very violent person and enjoys hurting anyone close to him/me, even my own friends if they are close, but I've prevented him from doing that.

"_It seems your getting your butt kicked. Let me help you and I'll take them out... as well as your friends._" He said in his sinister Mexican accent.

"Yeah right Pablo, You just want to hurt someone. You're not getting out and thats final." I said to him with a sneer on my face. I saw Peach come over and call my name, but whenever Pablo would come out, he would block my hearing somehow until he was done talking to me or if he took control of me.

"_Come on Dylan, You know that they treat you like your a little kid that cant take care of himself. Let me at them and Ill make them give you the respect you deserve because me and you both know that you can't do it yourself._" He taunted. I growled at him.

"Pablo, shut up. You have no idea what your talking about! My friends love me for who I am! Yeah, I might be a bit crazier than them but they don't think of me as retarded or stupid! They respect me and as do I, so why dont you do yourself a favor and GO TO HELL SCUMBAG!" And with that thought, I mentally punched Pablo in the face and shoved him back to his box where he belong. With him out of the way, I regain my senses and saw Peach shaking me while calling my name.

"Dylan!?" Peach cried as she vigorously shook me. I blinked before telling her that I was OK. He breathed a sigh of relief before noticing that I was covered in bruises. Some were from the Bandits but for some others...

"Dylan what happened to you? When I defeated those Bandits, you were just sitting there with a far-away look! Then you started to beat yourself up! I was so scared that I had to restrain your arms as best as I could. I ended up using Time Out on you in order to stop you from hurting yourself any longer." Wait... Time Out? I wanted to scratched my head in confusion, but I couldn't move.

"Um... Peach?" I said as I tried to move but no dice. "why can't I move?"

"As I said, I used Time Out on you. Time Out stops time or freezes a target from moving."

"Well, how long until I can move?" Peach bit her lip as she looked the other way.

"Peach..." I said impatiently. She sighed as she mumbled "10 minutes..." I gave her an agitated look before sighing.

"Well can you show me my health at least..." I asked her. She nodded before got my remote and showed to me. I yelled in surprise. Damn it Pablo, you cost me almost all my Hp! I only had 1 square left and it was dimmed slightly. Peach gasped before clapping her hands together before chanting again.

"Thy powers can harm, Thy powers can heal. Use Thy powers to extend his will! Soothing Hug!" When she said that, an faint pink heart surrounded her before pink sparkles floated around me. I felt energy come inside me as I looked at my Hp. My Hp, even the squares that were dark started to glow.

"Wow. What would the Mushroom Kingdom do without you?" Peach giggled.

"Well ever since my Heart Magic has gotten stronger, I've helped out at Dr. Toadbert's Clinic whenever I can." I nodded...or wanted to actually...

"Well all we can do now is wait for the others." I said as we waited for our friends to finish their battles.

* * *

Jordan and Austin

(Austin's Pov)

Me and Jordo got bounced back by the Big Bandit's gut. I went rolling back, stopping on my face while Jordan stumbled back and fell on his back. We both got back up and eyed him. (So many backs _ )

"So what the plan?" I asked Jordan. He gave me a sidewards glance before making an "I Don't Know" sound. I sighed.

"Might as well let a MAN do it." He said as he charged at the Big Bandit. I facepalmed. Granted, he was older than me but he was kid as well. Jordan had reached the Big Bandit and whacked him in the gut with his hammer. The Bandit just stood there with a blank expression while we stood and stared at him, sweatdropping. He then bumped Jordan again; this time it hurt him when he did, and made Jordan collide with me. We ended up in a pile with me being crushed under Jordan. Now I knew how Kimani felt... The Big Bandit scurried over before jumping up in the air, intending to land on us.

"AGH! JORDAN! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" I panicked as we quickly untangled ourselves and ran from the spot where he would land. When he did, he made shock waves that made the sand turn in to waves that flowed towards us. I ran behind Jordan and braced him while Jordan held his hammer and created a shield. The wave smashed in to us, but since I was bracing Jordan and he was already hard to move, It didn't do major damage and we didn't slide that far back.

"Let me try." I said as I switched to my arrows. I quickly aimed one at him before firing it at him. The arrow struck him in the gut, but it bounced off and came back at us.

"HIT THE DECK!" Jordan yelled as he pushed me to the ground before diving himself, the arrow almost impaling him in the shoulder. Jordan gave me a dirty look.

"Don't give me that look, your plan failed as well!" I responded to his look. He frowned before punching me in the arm. I winced slightly before getting up. The Bandit still had that blank expression on his face. What was wrong with him? Was he retarded?

"Well, physical attacks dont hurt him.. well his stomach at least." Jordan deducted.

"But we don't have any magic or anything..." I pointed out, ignoring the look Jordan gave me.

"No shit dumbass." He mumbled. I still heard him.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! I'm just saying!" Jordan rolled his eyes. Ignorant ass. "Wait, what about our special attacks?" He put his hand on his chin.

"Possibly. Lets try it." Jordan said as he walked up towards him. Jordan held Typhoon up as he shouted "Cyclone!" He spun into the Bandit and smacked him many times with the hammer. This time, the Bandit grabbed his stomach in pain. I quickly aimed Venom at him and shouted "Triple Strike!" as I unloaded 3 arrows at him. The first two arrows struck him in the chest, damaging him, but the third arrow struck him in the face and did a critical strike, dealing double damage. We Hi-Fived until we saw that the Bandit was now enraged that he could be hurt. He bellowed a war cry before charging at us. We yelled as we made our shields appear. He crashed into us, breaking our shields and knocking us away. Me and Jordan rolled away a good distance before stopping. I grasped my head in pain.

"So thats what that feels like.." I said, referring to my shield breaking my mental energy. I switched to my Daggers before charging at the Big Bandit, who was stamping his foot in anger. I made it seem like I was attacking his front but I used my Lacrosse skills and spun around him. When I got behind him, I jumped into the air and impaled him with Ebony in his right shoulder blade. The Bandit screamed as he bucked around, swinging me around as well. In order to keep my grip, I flipped Ivory around and sunk the blade in his other shoulder. He screamed even louder and swung his body even harder. I had to keep my mouth shut in fear of biting my tongue off.

"Austin! What are you doing?!" I heard Jordan shout.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?" I yelled at him, my face smacking into the Bandit's blubbery back many times as he jumped around. "ATTACK HIM DAMN IT! I'M NOT DOING THIS FOR FUN!" I heard Jordan mumble something before I saw him charging at the Bandit. He swung the hammer and smashed the Bandit in the face. The Bandit stopped and had a goofy expression for a second before he fell forward and passed out. I rolled off his back and yanked my daggers out of his shoulders. I then wiped the little amount of blood off my daggers using the Bandit's robe.

"Nice job Jordan... Jordan?" I looked around for him but he disappeared. I saw the Big Bandit squirm slightly, making me jump back and hold my daggers in front of me. I saw an arm jet from under him. It was Jordan's arm. I sweatdropped as I went over and tried to lift the Bandit off of him. He was too heavy for me to lift by myself. I heard Jordan's muffled shouts.

"Just give me a minute and I'll get everyone else to help OK?"

"Mmgh mmmmgh!" was his muffled reply. I sweatdropped again as I went to get everyone.

* * *

(Kimani's Pov)

By now, everyone had finished their battles and was dealing with their own problems at the time. I saw that Peach froze Dylan after he went psycho and started beating himself up and I saw Auzz jump on the Fat Bandit before Jordan assaulted his face with Typhoon. Bad thing is that the Bandit fell right on Jordan, pining him under him. I was already on the way over there when I ran into Austin.

"Kimani! You gotta-"

"Help you free Jordan. Yeah I know." I finished, clipping him off mid-sentence. He nodded before pulling me towards the Bandit. When we reached the Bandit, I saw Jordan's head and arms sticking out from under him. Jordan's face was bright red from the effort of dragging himself from under him and also the lack of air his lungs was receiving.

"about time.." He wheezed. We both rolled our eyes before walking to either side of Jordan's head.

"On the count of 3." I said. He nodded.

"1,2,3!" We both grunted as we started to lift the Bandit's body. We didn't exactly _lift_ him but it was enough for him to crawl out from under him.

"Thank...God..." Jordan said as he laid on the ground face first. "How do you two deal with that much weight on you?"

'We dont..." We both said in unison. Jordan sweatdropped as we helped him up.

"Lets go round up the others." I said as we walked away.

"Wait." Jordan said as he walked back to the Bandit. Me and Austin looked at each other as we watched Jordan pickpocket him.

"Really Jordan? Looting the dead?" I said with an raised eyebrow. Austin whispered that he wasn't dead. I told him my statement still standed, making him chuckle. Jordan ignored us as he continued to search his pockets. He made a approving noise as he pulled something out of his pockets. They were Smash Shards.

"Wow. Nice find Big Guy!" I said as I snatched one. He gave me a look.

"You could have asked.." He muttered. I turned to him.

"Since when do I ever ask for anything?" He nodded his head in agreement as we walked towards Peach, Dylan and Luigi.

"About time you guys showed up!" Dylan said as he got up and walked towards us. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh shush. You wasn't even sitting there that long." I told him. He grinned at me as the others walked over.

"So are we all ok?" Peach asked as she walked over with Luigi, who had a big band-aid on his head. We said yes. "Well just in case. Group Hug!" A pink heart surrounded all of us, healing us of any damage that we took.

"When could you do that?" I asked her.

"For a while now. It wasn't as strong before but it worked." She responded. Since we had everyone together now, we approached the door of the Pyramid. I placed the orb in the door. The orb flashed red before the door opened. We cheered as we walked inside.

* * *

The Puzzling Pyramid- Entrance

As we walked in, we was greeted by a huge room filled with hieroglyphics, coffins and a few doorways that led to halls. The air was musty and dry, making a few of us cough. The only sources of light we had was from our Wii-motes that were glowing as well as Luigi's gloves due to his Thunderhand.

"Jesus, why is the air so stale here?" Jordan said as he started coughing.

"Well it has been under the sand for a long time, makes sense." I said as I patted him on the back, halting his coughing fit.

"You do realize that was a rhetorical question..."

"Yeah, and I gave you a rhetorical answer." He groaned in response. Oh, how I loved to mess with Jordan.

"Alright you-a two," Luigi said with a raised eyebrow, "where should we-a start?"

"Well first things first." I said as I told Jordan to hand the Smash Shards out to them. He nodded as he did. We all gave each other a nod before smashing the shards against our chest. Same as the first time, a wave of energy flowed throughout our bodies, but this one felt a bit different.

"_Congratulation Hero, you have awakened some of my power._" A voice said in my head. I had a perplexed expression.

"...Firebrand? Are you... speaking?" I asked.

"_Yes, I can talk. All of us can._" He (I guessed it was a he) said.

"So right now the others are talking to my friends as well?" I asked. He said yes. I could only imagine how Austin was doing since he had three of them. "...Thats...alarming...Well, what can I do now?"

"_Right, you have awakened my Focus Blast attack. With this, you can focus some of my power into your hands and shoot a blast of energy. This move is chargeable in order to do more damage._" I grinned. "_Well, its about time I go. Since I have enough energy now, you can chat with me any time, and you can now talk to your friends no matter the distance._"

"Awesome. Thanks Firebrand." I said as I looked at everyone else. They seemed to have finished their chat as well.

"Oy... Too many people talking at once..." Austin groaned, grabbing his head. I assumed he was talking about his weapons. "Two girls and a guy... and the girls argue a lot.."

"Mines had a very gruff voice and is very violent. I mean I'm talking Kimani's level of violence." Jordan pointed out. I feigned a hurt look.

"Thats hurtful. I don't have a violent bone in my body." I lied, making Jordan chuckle.

"Mines was a robot..." Dylan trailed off. A thought hit me.

"Wait, Dylan, Master said he made your weapon. How can it have a soul? Whats its name?" Dylan processed the questions.

"Well it said that Master put some of his magic inside of it and its name was Alpha."

"Alpha.. I like it." I said as we started walking towards the doors. "By the way, what powers did you guys get?"

"I got Stealth. I basically turn invisible." Austin told us.

"Mines was Berserk. I gain a boost in strength but I take more damage." Jordan said.

"And I got Scan. I can scan someone and Alpha will give me info about their strengths and weaknesses." Dylan said. We reached the doors.

"So there are three paths... which one should we take?" Peach asked.

"Thats easy." I said.

"THAT WAY!" Me, Jordan, Austin, Dylan and even Luigi pointed at different doors. I pointed at the left one as did Austin, Dylan and Jordan picked the middle one and Luigi chose the right. Peach sweatdropped before walking in front of us, stopping any future arguments from happening.

"How about me and Luigi go to the right, Kimani and Austin go center and Jordan and Dylan go left?" I sighed. I was sick of splitting up but it got the job done so we each went to our respective ways and ventured into the darkness.

* * *

Kimani and Austin- Left Passage

(Kimani's PoV)

Our passage had a bunch of coffins decorating the sides of the hallway. Me and Austin were a bit nervous on what was in them.

"What do you think is in the coffins?" Austin asked me. I shrugged.

"Probably a mummy or something."

"Open one then." He dared me. I gave him a sidewards glance.

"Are you nuts? I dont want to get the Mummy's Curse or something like that." I explained. He chuckled.

"Oh I hear ya... Chicken.." He mumbled that last part but I still heard him. I quickly stopped.

"Excuse me?" I questioned him as I slowly turned around.

"You heard me... Chicken." He repeated with a mocking tone. I tried to ignore him but the bastard then started to make chicken noises. Agh! Damn my high sense of pride!

"Alright fine! But I want to let you know if anything goes wrong, Its your fault!" I yelled as I walked towards the nearest coffin.

"_Do you think that is a good idea? Some of these coffins might have something bad inside him..._" I heard Firebrand ask me.

"I know, but my pride won't let Austin get away with that." I said as I placed my hands on one. I looked back to Austin, who was behind a pillar. He gave me a thumbs-up before ducking behind it again. I sighed as I slowly opened it to find... A Energy Orb!

"Oh cool!" I cheered as I picked up the shining orb. It felt warm and energizing in my hand.

"What is i- Oh awesome! You found a Energy Orb!" Austin exclaimed as he walked over and tried to touch it. I yanked it away from him.

"Yeah...no. I'm holding on to this baby. Firebrand, is it possible to store these?"

"_Of course, I can use my energy to contain it in your hammerspace._" Good ole' Firebrand.

"Awesome." I said as I stuffed it inside my pocket. I felt Fire (My nickname for him) use his energy and made it surround the Orb so none of its power could seep out. Even though we had found an Energy Orb, I wasn't opening any more coffins so I dragged Austin along as we went further into the passage. We ended up reaching a tome after walking for 2 minutes.

"Well that was a waste of time..." I said dejectedly as I turned to walk back, only to have Austin yank me back by my hood.

"Come on! Wheres your sense of adventure?" Austin wined.

"In my other hoodie," I sarcastically said, "Now lets go. I don't want to have some freaky curse put on me." Austin gave me a bored look. He dragged me over to the giant coffin and tried to move the lid, but it was too heavy for him.

"AGH! CMON! MOVE!" Austin shouted in frustration as he continued to try. I sighed as I walked over and attempted to help him. After a minute of shoving, exaggerated facial expressions, and yelling, we finally got the lid off. We peered inside and saw a Mummy Koopa.

"Koopas can become mummys? I thought when they died, they turned into Dry Bones." I questioned, Austin shrugging in response. The Koopa twitched before his eyes flashed red. Me and Austin yelped as we fell backwards, down the 3 stairs that led to the sarcophagus. The Koopa slowly raised itself out of the coffin and slowly made its way towards us.

"_Foolish Mortals! You dare violate the sacred chamber of King Koot Koot?_" He said in an eerie voice. King Koot Koot? I resisted the urge to question his name out loud.

"No sir! We were just trying to find our friends!" Austin spat out. Koot Koot pointed a finger at him.

"_LIES! You were after my treasure! And for that you shall be punished... BY DEATH!_"

"ISN'T THAT A BIT HARSH!?" We both shouted in surprise. He gave us a death glare before making a scary wailing noise. We both yelped as we started running away from him. He started floating after us and threw Flaming Shells at us. I quickly jumped over one while Austin ducked as one flew over his head.

"SEE AUSTIN!? THATS WHY YOU DON'T OPEN RANDOM COFFINS!" I shouted at him.

"YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED ME!" He shot back, sidestepping a rouge shell.

"WHAT!? YOU WANTED TO OPEN IT!"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL I CANT BE TRUSTED!"

"_You cant escape me!_" King Koot Koot said as he made a giant shell appear over his head and hurled it towards the door, blocking the way.

"FUDGE!" I yelled as I almost ran into it. We both turned around and made our weapons appear.

"And here I though we would get out of this scot free.." Austin said disappointed. I gave him a skeptic look.

"We aren't that lucky if you haven't noticed." I told him, making him sigh. I took this time to charge up my Focus Blast. (Like how Ryu does it)

"Austin, distract him until I charge this up." He nodded as he summoned his Daggers and ran towards King Koot Koot. The King pulled out two Bone Swords and floated up to Austin. The two proceeded to engage in a sword-fight, slashing, parrying and stabbing at each other in a rapid fashion. I was quite surprised to see Austin handle his daggers like that. Firebrand hailed me through my mind.

"_This is quite the predicament you got yourself into isn't it?_" He said smugly, making me roll my eyes.

"Oh shut up Fire..." I bluntly said as I watched Austin duck under a reckless swing from Koot Koot and stab him in the hand, making him drop one of his swords. Koot Koot glared at him before making a shell clonk Austin in the head. By now, I felt the power in my palms reach its maximum capacity.

"Alright Austin! MOVE! FOCUS BLAST!" I released the power from my hands and shot it at King Koot Koot. Austin quickly used his Stealth ability and disappointed from sight just as the blast collided with the king, making a tremendous explosion. I was blown away by the force of the explosion and bashed my head hard against the shell, making me very dizzy for the moment.

"Oy... That had some kick.." I mumbled, dazed.

"_Well no one told you to use it that close..._" Firebrand scoffed. Oh great, I got the sarcastic weapon...

"You never warned me!" I retorted with a glare. I felt him sweatdrop.

"_Oh yeah... My bad Hero._" I groaned loudly before sitting up. I still couldn't see since the smoke from my attack was too thick to see out of.

"Hey Austin! You OK!?" I called as I picked myself off the ground. He appeared in front of me, making me yelp and fall backwards again.

"Yep, I can ask you the same question." He said, laughing at my reaction. I coughed in order to hide my embarrassment.

"Oh shut up.." I said as he helped me up.

"I think that got him." Austin deducted.

"_Are you sure Auzzie?_" A girl's voice sounded out from Austin's right controller.. He sweatdropped as I quirked an eyebrow at him. It seemed like "Auzzie" had a admirer..

"Yes im sure Ebony..." He said as he blushed slightly. I started laughing at him which made him frown at me. We saw that the giant shell that blocked our way had disappointed.

"So our weapons can talk out loud as well?" I asked Austin as we started walking towards the door.

"_Of course we can! How else would we contact y'all?"_ A different feminine voice sounded from his left remote. My guess was that was Ivory talking.

"_Yep, I can do it too._" I heard Firebrand say out loud.

"_We know that Fire... all of us can..._" another voice sounded from Austin's remote, a male voice. Must have been Venom talking. He seemed to be distant from everyone as his voice sounded cold and uncaring.

"Alright alright. Everyone just shush and lets go meet the others. We will deal with this talking issue later..." I said as me and Austin continued to walk back to the main room.

* * *

Dylan and Jordan- Center Passage

(Jordan's Pov)

Of all the people I get stuck with. I get Dylan... well, might as well get over it...

"So what do you think's down this passage?" Dylan asked, clearly excited as his ADHD made him, "Treasure? Traps? ...A Primid?" I jerked my head towards him when he said Primid.

"What!? Where?!" I yelled. Dylan put his hand on my mouth before somehow dragging me behind a pillar just as a Primid carrying a giant boomerang looked in our direction.

"Do that again and I'll kill you." I threatened Dylan as I yanked his hand off my mouth. Dylan gave me a angry look.

"I was saving your life, butt munch!" He quietly shouted. Oh right... I cleared my throat as my face turned red.

"Ok... sorry I guess..." I said reluctantly, " What is that thing anyway? and why is he carrying a boomerang?" Dylan told me to hold on then peeked his head out. He quietly said "Wii-Mote Engage" then said "Scan." He then fired a scanning beam at the Primid.

"_Data found._" I heard an robotic voice say from Dylan's goggles. Alpha sounded like a A.I off a ship or something. It reminded me of C.I.D from _Halo_ actually, "_That is a Boom Primid, Primids that specialize in combat with a Sub-erang. Boom Primids are capable of attacking at long range by throwing their Sub-erangs at enemies or swinging it at close range. Boom Primids are vulnerable when they throw their Sub-erangs but watch out for their weapon as it will come back._"

"Thanks Alpha." Dylan praised.

"_My pleasure. I shall await further commands._" Wow. Nice piece of tech there...

"Well we know what it is, now how do we take it? if we just try to rush it, we'll get hit by that boomerang of his." I pointed out.

"Sub-erang, and I got an idea. I think its time for me to copy my first enemy." He said with a smug grin as he aimed at the Boom Primid and said "Copycat." A beam hit him in the back and started scanning him. Dylan's Goggles glowed before a black Boom- I mean Sub-erang materialized in his hand. He also had the Primids hat on as well and his face was hidden behind a white scarf with only red eyes showing.

"Dylan. Thats very cool and very freaky at the same time. Your face looks like it should be a band's logo." I told him. I assumed he grinned but since he had no mouth at the moment, he couldn't tell me. Dylan's Sub-erang flashed before I heard his voice.

"_Yeah I know right?_" Dylan's voice said, " _And Alpha's projecting my voice since I dont have a mouth right now..._" I closed my mouth as I was about to ask him how was he talking. Where was Dylan getting this knowledge from? He seemed smarted than he usually was, not that he was stupid or anything to begin with.

"Well can you aim and knock that Primid towards us so I can take him out?" I asked him. He shrugged in response. He aimed his Sub-erang before throwing it just above the Primid's head. Before the Primid could identify where it came from, it came back and clonked him in the back of his head, knocking him towards us. I then quickly moved as fast as my body allowed me to and jumped on the Primid before he got up. Since I had the advantage in weight, I was able to pin him to the ground easily and snatch his boomerang from him. I then sliced his head off with the boomerang (One side of it is very sharp), making him disintegrate and making me hit the ground. I sighed as I got up. That went very smoothly if I do say so myself.

"_Was that nessesary?_" I heard Dylan say as he walked from behind the pillar.

"Yep. Now be aware that I can do the same to you..." I said with a fake sadistic look on my face. He eyed his Sub-erang before placing it on his back while giving me a wary look.

"_Im pretty sure by the time you'd jump on me, I would already be dead.._" He deadpanned. I jerked my body at him, making him flinch as he backed away quickly.

"Thats two." I said as I started walking down the hall with Dylan muttering curse words behind me. We were on the look out for anymore Primids but we didnt see anyone. It seemed like we picked the easy path.

CLANK! Well... I spoke too soon..

I forgot the number one rule of Pyramids, watch out for booby traps. I noticed a trap too late as I stepped on a pressure plate. A wall dropped in front of us and started coming towards us. Before we could turn tail and run, another wall appeared and slid towards us. We were about to be sandwiched.

"_JORDAN! WHAT DID YOU DO!?_" I heard Dylan scream as he ran towards the back wall and tried to push it back. I ignored him as I yelled "Wii-Mote Activate" and swung Typhoon at the opposite wall when he appeared. Instead of breaking the wall, as I imagined, all I succeeded in was sending enough vibrations through my body that I rattled my teeth and almost dropped Typhoon.

"_WHAT! I CANT BREAK THIS WALL! BULLSHIT!_" I heard Typhoon shout in his gruff voice. He seemed really pissed as he started growling, "_HERO! HIT IT WITH MY CYCLONE ATTACK! NOW, BEFORE I HIT YOU!_" Geez, He made Kimani look like the calmest person in the world right now. Anyway, I gripped Typhoon and shouted "Cyclone!" I spun into the wall and repeatedly struck it. After hitting it like 10 times, I stopped my spin and was disappointed to see the wall still standing.

"Son of a.." I mumbled.

"_GRAH! Why wont this wall BREAK ALREADY!?_" Typhoon roared in my head. I winced before thinking of an idea. My previous attack did leave a few cracks in the wall. But Typhoon couldn't charge enough energy for another Cyclone Attack fast enough before the walls crushed us. But... their still was my new move I haven't done yet... Oh well.. Better use it now. And fast, Dylan's almost back to back with me at this point.

"WAR CRY! RRRRRAAAHHH!" I roared as I felt my power increase and saw a blue aura surround me. I think my eyes were glowing as well, making me look like Dylan in some sense. With this power, I think I can smash this wall down now. I uttered another war cry and swung my hammer, which now had a blue trail streaking behind it, into the wall, cracking it even further.

"_One more should do it! END IT HERO!_" Typhoon yelled out loud. Seriously, he was going to make me deaf at this rate. I yelled again as I swung him one last time before he went straight through the wall. I quickly picked up Dylan easly, due to War Cry still being active, and threw him through the hole I made before squeezing out myself, seconds before the walls came together. We both panted as we picked ourselves up.

"_Phew. that was a close one huh Jordan?_" Dylan said to me. I nodded in agreement as I deactivated War Cry.

"Lets hope there aren't any more traps like that. Although, I think I jinked us.." I said as we started down the passage again. After dodging flaming arrows, spiked logs, and the occasional pit fall, We reached a giant door.

"_Big door..._" I heard Dylan mumble behind me. I silently agreed with him.

"Yeah. Got a giant key?" I asked Dylan. He shook his head before a light-bulb flashed over his head. I snatched the light-bulb from over his head, ignoring the WTF look he gave me.

"_Can I have my idea back?_" He deadpanned. I looked it over once more before placing it back over his head. After the idea flowed through his head, he walked up to the door's lock. He took his Sub-erang off his back before jamming it in and twisting it. To our surprise, we heard a resounding _click_ noise come from the door. I went to open it but Dylan stopped me.

"_We have to wait for the others. It could be a trap like last time. Remember The Plains?_" He reminded me. I flinched, remembering that Giant Primid that almost ripped me in half. I agreed before asking Typhoon to contact Kimani.

"_Alright fine... Firebrand come in! I know your there!_" I sweatdropped as I waited for a response. I soon heard a voice.

"_No. I'm somewhere over the rainbow..._" Firebrand said sarcastically. So Kimani has a sarcastic weapon... Meh, fits his personality...

"_Shut up and get Kimani to answer..._" Typhoon scolded, making Firebrand laugh before saying sure. I then heard Kimani's voice sound through my head. His voice was weird as it was semi-deep when he was calm then when he was happy or agitated it went up an octave.

"_Whats up you two?_" Kimani's voice ranged out.

"Where are you right now?" I asked.

"_In the main entrance now. There wasn't anything there but a Mummy by the name of Koot Koot. Austin pissed him off and we had to fight him... It was your fault!_" Kimani explained as he scolded Austin when he denied pissing the Mummy off.

"Well we found a giant door and are waiting for everyone. Can you go get Luigi and Peach to meet us here?" I heard Kimani groan.

"_If I have too..._" He said dramatically. I heard Firebrand chuckle.

"_You are such a drama queen._"

"_Am not! I'm a drama king thank you." _I rolled my eyes as I said goodbye before disconnecting from them. I guess we had to wait until everyone was done. I walked over to Dylan before socking him twice in the arm.

"_OW! What was that for!?_" He whined.

"That was for earlier. For flinching." Dylan frowned before drawing his Sub-erang.

"_You know that was bullshit right_" I nodded as I drew Typhoon.

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" I challenged. Me and Dylan smirked before we charged at each other.

* * *

Luigi and Peach- Right Passage

(Luigi's Pov)

Oh man.. I don't like this place... Its dark, creepy and s-s-scary... I hope no Mummy Pokeys pop out at us.

"Luigi, can you let go of my leg?"

I looked at Peach, who had an embarrassed look on her face. I then shifted my eyes to my hands which were indeed grasping her left leg. I quickly jerked my hands away while nervously chuckling.

"Umm.. so-a sorry Peach." I said while rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment. Peach gave me a soft smile and nodded her head in forgiveness. Me and Peach continued down the dark corridor with nothing but the light from my gloves lighting our way as well as the torch Peach was carrying.

"Peach, what do you-a think is down this-a hallway?" Peach's face scrunched in thought.

"No clue. I'm not certain about this area..." I sighed. I was afraid of that answer. Whenever Peach or Mario didn't know much about an area, It made me nervous. They usually did some research before going to a new area so me and Mario would know what to expect.

"Great..." I mumbled. We walked for a few more moments before reaching a door. Peach walked up to it and tried to push it but it wouldn't budge.

"I-a think you need to-a lift it." I informed her as I walked over. Peach stopped pushing as she blushed slightly.

"Oh.. Think you can lift it?" She asked. I nodded and started to lift the door.

"Erggg..." I grunted as I struggled to lift the heavy stone door. Curse my limited arm strength. Where was Jordan when you needed him?... Or Kimani... Or Austin.. Or Dyl- you get the point... After a minute of lifting, I finally got it to the point to where Peach and I could squeeze under it. After I inched my way under the door, the door slammed behind me. I wondered how we would get out because I was NOT lifting it again.

"Luigi, look!" Peach's voice made me snap my head towards her. She was looking at a giant treasure chest. From what my brother told me from one of his adventures, a chest that big was guaranteed an upgrade of some sort.

"Thats-a Upgrade Chest. My-a Bro always found-a something useful inside-a those." I explained to her. She nodded and proceeded to open it. I scurried over and peeked inside along with her. Inside were was looked like the Smash Shards the hero's used to upgrade their powers but they looked different. Each shard was a different color. One was red and seemed to have fire raging inside it, another one was blue and had water sloshing around in it, a green one that seemed to have some kind of plant growing inside it and a black one that seemed to have a storm cloud that flashed with lightning inside it.

"These might be some kind of special Smash Shards. Maybe we should wait until we go back to the Smash Manor before showing these to them." Peach suggested. I shook my head.

"I don't-a think thats a good-a idea Peach. Remember what-a Kimani said-a? 'No more-a secrets.'" I reminded her. Peach huffed in annoyance.

"Kimani and Bowser should meet each other... they both have bad tempers and are impossible to negotiate with sometimes.."

"Peach, Kimani is just-a wary of us that-a all. He just doesn't want-a nothing to happen to his-a friends and him. Mario was like-a that the first time-a we came to the kingdom. He didn't-a trust anyone there until he-a saw how bad Bowser was-a. While he didn't-a trust y'all, he still-a believed that no one-a shouldn't be treated like-a that." Peach's face turned from a frustrated look to a understanding look then went to guilty look.

"I... guess your right.. He is nice once you get past his temper and is very caring as well.." I grabbed Peach's gloved hand with my own.

"Kimani's a nice-a kid and I understand-a where he's coming from. Give him-a time, he'll-a warm up to us." Peach nodded softly before we stood up from sitting on the stairs that led to the chest.

"Let's-a go and meet the others." I said with a smile, Peach doing the same. I went over to the door and went through the long tiring struggle of lifting it again. I swear, next time, I'm bringing Jordan with me just in case...

* * *

Kimani and Austin- Entrance

"Kimani, shouldn't we go and get them?"

"No, we'll just run into them and waste time."

"But what if they are in trouble?"

"Luigi can handle whatever is there. So can Peach." Me and Austin were currently arguing on whether or not to go and check on them or to wait here for them.

"Are you sure? Remember what happened to us?" Austin explained. I sighed.

"You do remember that was your fault remember?" I countered, making him grunt in surprise.

"Yeah but- I mean- Thats- Ugh! Fine..." He stuttered before giving up. As soon as we were done, I heard Peach and Luigi walking down the hall.

"So will you-a tell them?"

"Yeah, but I really think they should wait until we get back, just in case some side effect kicks in or something.."

"Peach..." What were they talking about? Before Austin could call out to them, I muffled him then dragged him back into the left doorway where we hid behind the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Austin whispered in annoyance. I told him to shush as I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I'm serious Luigi. These Shards seem like they have powers that the heroes can't handle just yet." I heard Peach say to Luigi sternly. What was she talking about? Smash Shards? And what does she mean we cant handle them yet? Firebrand and the other would make sure that nothing would go wrong as it was their powers. Not to mention that we've used 2 of them now.

"Peach, don't you-a think their weapons would-a teach them how to-a use them?" Luigi countered. Thank you for being the voice of reason, Luigi. Peach sighed.

"I'm just looking out for them. Remember when you and Mario gained your Elemental Abilitys? Mario nearly burnt the town down and you made every electrical appliance short-circuit whenever you came in range of them, and that was even when the Jelly Sisters trained you!" Wait... We have Elemental Powers? I didn't know that...

"_Well duh._ **Fire**_brand,_ _**Typhoon, Venom**,... And for Alpha...well that one eludes me. But yeah we all have a main element. But it was lost when the darkness had corrupted us.__"_ I forgot Firebrand was inside my head. Almost as bad as Master...

"So if we were to get your Elements back, could we use them?" I pondered as well as Austin.

"_Correct. But if they are in shards, just like the Smash Shards, then we need at least three of them before we could even use basic techniques." _He explained. I groaned. There was always a catch with these thing...

"OK, I've heard enough.." I said as I acted like I just arrived. "That was an eventful walk.. I wonder if Luigi and Peach are here?"

"_Ok, acting isn't your strong point at all."_ Firebrand deadpanned. I mentally told him to shut up as I saw the two jump in surprise.

"Oh hey guys! Find anything?" Peach said. I detected a hint of nervousness when she said that. Yep.. shes hiding something.

"Nope. How about you?" I said as I leaned towards her, making her sweatdrop. She eyed Luigi, who blinked twice, before sighing.

"...Yep. We found these.." She mumbled as she held out some shards.

"You found some more Smash Shards?! Nice find!" I exclaimed as I reached for them, only to grab air as Peach yanked them back.

"Not yet. Maybe we should wait until we go back to the manor. If thats OK with you.." She asked. I was about to say no, but Austin's elbow collided with my side.

"Ow! What!?" I said with a glare.

"Why would we? Is something wrong?" Austin asked Peach kindly. She nodded slightly.

"These seem different than the normal ones.. I think we should wait until Master has a look at these so we know they are safe to use." I shot Austin a glance before looking back at Peach.

"...Fine..." Peach gave me a double-take.

"Wait what? Did you say yes?" I nodded.

"You do have a point and I know I haven't been the easiest person to talk to lately so I'll take your word this time." I explained. Peach smiled as she bent over and hugged me.

"Thank you. I'm only saying this because I worry about you four." I mentally blushed as she let me go. I coughed awkwardly as I told them what Jordan had asked me to do.

"So-a they found a door?" Luigi asked me. I replied with a nod. "Lead the-a way then." Me and Austin went into the center passage with them close behind.

* * *

Puzzling Pyramid- Center Passage

Well... Dylan and Jordan have been busy... As we were walking, we saw their trail of destruction as arrows and pieces of debris littered the area. After stepping over rocks, squeezing through a hole in a wall and a close encounter with a rouge arrow, we finally saw Jordan and Dylan lying on the ground, exhausted.

"What happened to you two?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me and Jordan were fighting over something stupid. Kinda like how you do with him on a daily basis." Dylan explained, making me growl before roughly kicking him in his side. I told them to get up as I walked towards the door.

"So this is the door? How did it open."

"I picked the lock with a weapon I 'borrowed' from a Primid." Dylan told me as he rubbed his side where I kicked him. I nodded as I attempted to push the door, but it didn't budge. Darn heavy stone door.

"Geez. Budge already!" I grunted as I strained to move the door. I saw Jordan come over and help me push open the door. It was a struggle, but with the help of everyone, we finally got the door open and went inside the room.

* * *

Puzzling Pyramid- Unknown Room

We walked into a large room that had generally nothing inside except pillars with torches in a square formation.

"There's nothing here..." I said as we walked towards the middle of the room. What kind of room had a heavy door blocking it but nothing inside?

"Thats what you think." We all whipped our heads to the source of the voice. Standing there was a Primid wearing all black and was holding two black glowing swords. His red eyes focused on us as we got into our battle stances.

"Who are you?!" I shouted as the Primid rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter? You won't live long enough to remember it." He said in a cold voice.

"Please, its 6 vs 1. You have no chance." Jordan said, pointing Typhoon at him.

"Your right, good thing I have help. DICE, HEADSHOT! NOW!" He shouted. A shorter Primid wearing white landed on the Primids left. He had glowing swords as well but his were glowing white. The other Primid, that was taller than the other one but shorter than the first one, that he called was wearing the traditional green outfit but he had one eye covered by a scouter like thing that reminded me of the one Fox wore. He also had a backpack with retractable wings on the side. He was carrying a large red plated rifle.

"That should even up the score. Now who do you want Dice?" The first Primid said. The Primid known as Dice looked us over.

"I'll take the tall one and the green plumber." He said, pointing to Dylan then Luigi.

"I think the short one and the fat one should suffice." The one with the rifle, Headshot, stated.

"SHORT!?" "FAT!?" Me and Jordan both yelled in anger. Thats it, I was going to shove that gun straight down his throat when I was through with him.

"I guess that leaves me with the girl and the bushy one." Austin rubbed his facial hair as he called him 'Bushy'.

"Its not that bushy..." Austin mumbled.

"Just what makes you think we won't fight the people we were assigned?" Dylan yelled while shaking his fist in anger.

"Because if you interfere with another persons fight, I'll destroy your Hyrule friends before you can even save them." He threatened, making us gasp.

"Your bluffing!" I said in disbelief. He gave me a evil grin as he pointed at the corner of the room. Sitting there was Link, Zelda and Toon Link in statue form, surrounded by countless bombs.

"Try me." He challenged, Headshot aiming at them. I grimaced.

"OK OK! We'll fight the people we were assigned." I said quickly. He nodded.

"Good.. NOW DIE!" And with that they charged at us.

* * *

What a bad time to end it right? (Dodges stuff thrown at him) Well thats the end of this chapter. Yes it ended on a cliff hanger but I needed to stop it soon. Either way, stay tuned for the next chapter to see the boss battle. And now, bios by yours truly.

Name: Slice

Age: 500

Species: Sub-space Being/ Sword Primid

Other Facts: Older brother to Dice and Headshot, Able to move faster than the blink of an eye

Bio: Slice is a Primid that has claimed Headshot and Dice as his brothers. Out of those three, He is the oldest and leader of their group. Slice is skilled with dual swords as he can take on multiple opponents without breaking a sweat, making him in charge of training all Sword Primids like his little brother, Dice. Slice also learned how to Brink, or teleport a short range, from Headshot. This makes him move as fast as someone blinking in order to surprise his opponents. If your fighting this Primid, make sure you keep a sharp eye out for him or else you'll get sliced to bits.

Name: Dice

Age: 490

Species: Sub-space Being/ Sword Primid

Other Facts: Younger brother to Slice and Headshot, capable of firing Sword Beams.

Bio: Dice is the younger brother to Slice and Headshot. Dice was befriended by Headshot before Slice thought of them as brothers. Since his brother, Slice, taught him how to use two swords, he also dual wields twin Sub-Blades. While Dice is a bit clumsier than his brothers, he can fire Sword Beams from his swords as well as power himself up when his Hp is low. He's definitely not to be taken lightly.

Name: Headshot

Age: 495

Species: Sub-space Being/ Scope Primid

Other Facts: Brother to Slice and Dice, Very intelligent with tech, Sharpshooter.

Bio: Headshot is the second oldest brother of Slice and Dice and is an expert shooter. Headshot is capable of sniping a fly's wings without killing it from as far as 500 feet, making him in charge of training all Scope Primids. He is also a tech expert and has many gadgets he can use to subdue his opponents long enough to get a direct hit on his foes. He stores everything in a hi-tech backpack that even gives him the ability to fly and even can turn him invisible! He's even developed the ability to Brink, a technique used to teleport a short distance. This Primid is almost impossible to track down and is a bigger pain to hit. If you're fighting him, watch out for his Charged Shot as well as his Skull Bolt as that attack is capable of taking a whole Hp square away if its a headshot!

* * *

See y'all next chapter!


End file.
